Irrevocable
by Sukiethree
Summary: It doesn't matter when I live my life, as long as it's with you.
1. Chapter 1

AN: Hi evereyone. Welcome to my second multi-chapter fic and I'm rea;ly enjoying writing now, thanks to all those who read and reviewed Caribbean Dreams.

This story came to me when I hit a writer's block while writing Caribbean Dreams.

I wrote it in virtually one go and then spent weeks refining and changing it before I thought it was ready for pre-reading. My thanks to MeteorOnAMoonlessNight for her stellar attention to detail.

SarcasticBimbo agreed to beta for this one for me and I am grateful for her assistance in making sure it's grammar was acceptable.

It's much shorter than Caribbena Dreams and totally different.

It will post every Saturday at around lunchtime, UK time,

**Warning**

It definitely earns it's M rating in the first chapter!

Disclaimer: Ms Meyer owns the Twilight Universe, I mean no disrespect; just like putting her wonderful characters in different situations to see how they behave.

Hope you enjoy and will leave me some feedback

* * *

 **Summary**

It doesn't matter when I live my life, as long as it's with you.

 **Chapter 1**

 **Bella**

The attic of the old house I was renting contained so many fascinating items. I was considering buying it, but for the moment, I wanted to rent and see if I could be happy here.

The house was old, that much I knew, but the rooms were a good size with plenty of the features I had always liked in old houses; cornices, large picture windows and picture rails around the top of each room. I loved the free-standing bath, though the rest of the bathroom and the kitchen needed complete updating. It would cost a fair amount but the money my parents had left me upon their death was more than enough to both purchase and update as I wanted.

I stood on a stepstool close to the window and gazed at the extensive garden outside, which was a riot of color; full of flowers, and most probably, weeds. Another thing that would need a little money spent on it, but I liked gardening as much as my mother had. At least here, there were defined seasons, unlike Phoenix where I had grown up. I moved to Chicago a couple of years ago, and although the winters were brutal and the summers really hot and humid, I found that I loved it for exactly that reason.

The late afternoon sun showed the dust motes in the air, but the silence that pervaded the loft space was peaceful, rather than ominous, as I wandered around opening cupboards, trunks, and various boxes. The old lady renting out the house had said that I was welcome to look through and use anything I wanted in the house. I think she was angling for me to buy and hoping that giving me free access would help me to decide.

I opened box after box, examining the treasures I found; old books with dusty covers and sepia-toned pages. They looked well read, many of them with notes in the margins and passages underlined.

A large trunk, which produced copious amounts of dust when I opened it, proved to be full of beautiful dresses from a bygone era. Each one I drew from its interior was wrapped in paper, made of silk with beautiful embroidery or ribbons. These would not have been my favorite but I could see that they were clearly loved and had been worn. There were even some undergarments, which looked pretty uncomfortable. They smelled a little musty but were in pretty good condition and judging by the dated inscriptions in the books, looked as if they were from the same era.

I wandered through the attic, checking the drawers in the bedroom furniture, and eventually stood in front of a large armoire against one wall. Opening both of the doors, I found gentlemen's clothing. Opening the door of a large armoire against another wall, I found yet more boxes, this time containing shoes, none of which looked particularly comfortable. The only thing in their favor was the low heels. Each box contained a small treasure trove, though I had yet to find any children's toys or clothes. Digging through to the back of the closet, a small box called my attention to it, though I couldn't have said why.

Lifting the lid, I found a large photograph album at the top; it was old, that much I could tell, its pages sepia-toned and crinkled with age.

Fascinated by the prospect of a detailed look into the past, I pulled it from the shelf and turned to the window alcove, where I proceeded to throw a dust-covered cloth off what proved to be a loveseat. Sitting down and placing the box beside me, I opened it, excitement rippling through me as I removed the album from the top to find more photos and letters situated underneath.

I was surprised they were in as good condition as they appeared to be, considering how old they were. Their age, like that of the books, gave them a sepia tone and some of them were creased and worn as if they had been lovingly handled. There were a few in frames, which were in better condition, depicting an older couple, her seated in a large throne-like chair, him standing regally behind.

I wondered who they were and what their story was. Had they lived in this house? How old were they? Were they married? Were they happy? Judging by the expressions on their faces, they didn't seem happy, though looking closer there were laughter lines around their eyes. No airbrushing for them!

The album seemed to be sort of chronological, I thought, beginning with a few of the woman, her face much younger than in the framed photo. She was beautiful; with a heart-shaped face, and even though there were no color shifts, I could see that her hair was lighter than mine, but I was sure she was not blonde. Had to be auburn, which meant her eyes were probably either blue or green. Her dress was long and ornate with lace at the sleeves and throat. She was slim, though that was probably due to an uncomfortable corset. I had no idea how they breathed in those things. I only had a small part in a play while I was in college, but the corset I had to wear as part of the wardrobe was the most awkward thing I had ever worn.

He, the man in the next picture, had much lighter hair, so I would guess it was blond, with eyes that were probably blue or gray. He was a little older than she, standing straight and firm, very handsome, dressed in a suit with a waistcoat of a different color.

The next picture of them, at their wedding, showed how happy they were; somehow, I was glad for their happiness. It wasn't something I thought I would ever have, but if others found it, maybe it _was_ out there for me, somewhere.

Four pages on, checking photographs that saw them a little older each time, I turned the page to find one with a baby in her arms. Her smile would have lit the heavens, I'm sure. They were seated together on the very loveseat where I was sitting. My eyes were drawn to the child, whose wide eyes stared directly at the camera; at me.

The visceral reaction I had brought a smile to my face as my fingers traced his features. I wondered what his life had in store for him. It was a silly thought, but I hoped he had been happy.

Shaking my head at the idiotic thoughts running through my mind over a simple picture, I flicked ahead through the images of him growing up, though I never saw one of him with a woman.

Before I knew it, the evening was drawing in, and I was losing the light. I decided to carry this one box downstairs to the lounge and take a longer look at the letters underneath the photos. I yearned to know more of what happened to the beautiful couple; somehow feeling linked to their lives.

After throwing some ready-made Mac 'n' Cheese in the microwave, I took my evening meal into the living room, settling on the sofa in front of the coffee table where the box sat. It had been calling to me the whole time I was in the kitchen, and I couldn't wait to dig deeper into its secrets.

Opening it again when I finished my meal, I drew out the photograph albums and placed them beside the box. Underneath them were three packs of letters, each tied with a red ribbon and all about the same size.

It became clear that they were love letters between Esme and Carlisle Cullen, or Viscount Cullen. His father was the Earl of Cambridge, in England, and it seemed that Carlisle had met Esme Platt while he was touring the United States. Their letters spanned their meeting and showed them falling in love. He courted her through his letters, visiting a number of times, all documented. I could feel their love and was as giddy with excitement as she appeared to be at his final decision to move to the States.

The letters were followed by a journal, where I avidly devoured the words telling of the flush of love and happiness she experienced. As the years flew past, some more detailed than others, I felt her despondence over her son and his unhappiness. As was usual for the time, an arranged marriage was confirmed, and he was committed to a lifetime with a person he did not know or love.

My heart was breaking for this man, someone I didn't know and never would. I could feel the tears welling in my eyes, even though my inner voice was telling me to stop being such an idiot. He was long gone, this Edward—that was his name—so any sorrow I felt was not only misplaced but _utterly_ daft.

The final pages of the journal brought me to full tears, as Esme described how unhappy Edward was married to someone he did not love. He was distant with everyone and perpetually angry about everything. She mourned him as if he was gone from this earth, which in a way I suppose was true. The man he had been, the one who was full of life and mischief, was there one day and gone the next, as if he had never existed.

There were no pictures of his wedding, none of his bride, and no further glimpses into his future.

It was clear that Esme loved her son with everything she had, and she told of the same emotion from Carlisle. She was so concerned with his future that the last entry detailed her visit to a local white witch, where she begged for her intervention, a spell or something; anything that would save him from a lifetime of unhappiness.

 _Combing the years_

 _And brushing through time_

 _Her future is in the past_

 _His mirrored in hers_

 _To be irrevocable_

 _Two souls need to be one_

 _And destroy the path back_

 _Once and for all_

I fell asleep on the sofa that night, and dreamed of a green-eyed man, with hair the color of an old, well-worn penny. The unhappiness I expected to see on his face was absent, his eyes full of love and a smile as wide as the world.

And, it was _me_ he was looking at.

The sun of the weekend was hiding behind dark grey clouds on Monday morning as I reluctantly woke in the same place I had fallen asleep. I was actually disappointed to wake, wanting to stay asleep and gaze at the face of Edward Cullen, the man who would only ever live in my dreams.

Whatever I wanted, it was time to return to work; a job I actually liked. I wasn't close to the people I worked with, but I had made tentative friendships in the six months after finishing college. For now, I was content, and although it felt as if I was dragging myself through my morning routine, by the time I reached the office in downtown Chicago, I had almost forgotten about my dream.

Each evening that week, I found myself settling on the sofa to look through the letters, reading parts of them until I felt I knew them all. I wished with all my heart that there was something I could do to change their future, but it was all pie in the sky; I didn't believe in magic, because there was no such thing.

Edward

Damnit, not only did I not want to be married, I didn't even know the girl. We had met once, when I was eighteen and she ten. How could we possibly get married? We knew absolutely nothing about each other. I wanted to marry for love, as had my parents, and I didn't see why it couldn't wait. Why had they agreed to this? Why would they do this to me?

These were questions I had asked of them more than once, and each time the answers were the same. I needed an heir if I was to successfully run the business in the future. We needed the money from Mary-Alice Isabella Brandon's family or we would be likely to go under.

I had argued until I was blue in the face. I could do this without her money; they just had to trust me. Oh, I know they loved me, but Carlisle was adamant that we use whatever we could to ensure the future.

I raged through the mansion, slamming doors and barking at the servants. It was a week until the ceremony and so far I had refused to meet with the girl, all the while knowing that there was no way out of this abominable situation. I left her mother and mine to make the arrangements, telling them to just tell me when and where and I would be in the spot on time.

I spent that final week out with Emmett and Garrett, visiting local bars, drinking until the early hours, arriving at home the worse for it. I continued spending long hours at the office trying to prove to my father that I could do this without her money, but held out no hope of his changing his mind at this late hour. Before I knew it, Friday was almost here and I had a mere twenty-four hours to find a way out of this farce of a wedding. Despite my education, I could come up with nothing more than what I had already spoken to my father about.

The day dawned grey and wet, looking as gloomy as I felt. I realized that I was being a little unfair to the girl, as she probably didn't want to get married either, but it was a done deal. I rose late, having spent the last hours of my freedom with my friends, and proceeded to avail myself of the assistance of my father's valet to dress in the morning suit selected by my mother. The wedding was to take place in the annex at mid-afternoon, and although I was definitely not looking forward to it, I had resigned myself to my fate.

At five minutes to the hour, I found myself standing at the altar with Emmett as my best man, waiting for my bride-to-be to arrive. The girl, or Mary-Alice, as I remembered her name to be, was fashionably late, and although I hoped that somehow she had changed her mind, freeing me from the obligation, I knew in my heart that would not be happening.

Through the sound of my heart beating in my ears, I heard the wedding march music play and the doors at the end of the small family chapel opened, allowing entrance of the bridesmaids, consisting of my cousins Elizabeth and Briana. They were followed by the girl, dressed from head to foot in white and covered by a veil. I did not complain; I did not want to look on her face through the ceremony, to see her disgust and fear at having to marry someone she didn't love.

In a daze throughout the ceremony, I repeated the words the cleric spoke without really knowing what I was doing and before I knew it, I was bound for the rest of my life to this woman.

"Now that Mary-Alice and Edward have given themselves to each other by solemn vows, with the joining of hands and the giving and receiving of a ring, I pronounce that they are husband and wife, in the name of the Father, and of the Son, and of the Holy Spirit. Those whom God has joined together, let no one put asunder."

At the pronouncement of those words, my body shuddered with the finality, and I could no longer stand to be in the same place with all those expectations swirling around me. Without warning, my legs carried me out of the church, and towards the study in the main house. I needed a drink, or more accurately, a whole bottle. No thought was in my head for the girl I left standing beside my parents; I just wanted to forget everything that happened today.

**Irrevocable**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Second chapter, which earns the M rating. Don't be too hard on Edward, he's confused and angry.**

 **Thanks to MeteorOnA MoonlessNight who took time from her busy writing schedule and to SarcasticBimbo who beta's for many others for their assistance.**

 **Read, enjoy and review if you can find it in your heart to let me know how you like it.**

 **S.M. still owns Twilight and I am so glad she gave us this wonderful world.**

* * *

 **Summary**

It doesn't matter when I live my life, as long as it's with you.

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

 **Bella**

By Friday I had managed to put the box of treasures out of my mind during the day, but each night that week as my head hit the pillow, my dreams were full of Edward. Every morning I gave myself a stern talking to. This man, no matter how fascinated I was with him, was long gone and I would never meet him, and to be honest, my time would be better spent getting out there and meeting people. I'd never find a life partner unless I made some effort.

To that end, when my colleague Angela invited me to a local bar, I agreed. I was determined to take that step into the future. After a quick journey home and a change of clothes, I took a taxi back to meet up with them. Angela had also invited a few of her friends and although I was a little shy initially, I warmed up to them after a couple of drinks. They were a good bunch and I ended up imbibing a little more than I would normally, even dropping my inhibitions long enough to make out with Mike Newton, one of the IT guys from work. He was nice, but that was all. He didn't set me on fire and that, if I was honest with myself, was what I was really looking for; passion and heat and fire!

Refusing a taxi ride home with him, I gently extricated myself from his embrace, and took my own cab back home; a little drunk, but happy. Entering my darkened house, I switched on the living room lamps and found myself delving back into the box again. I emptied it of the photographs and the letters, finding a flat container at the bottom underneath everything else.

I washed up and changed for bed, and returned to the living room. Taking the container from the box, I leaned back on the sofa, running my fingers over the top of the smooth leather case. It was oblong in shape and around four inches deep, a deep, rich burgundy in color, and cool to the touch. Touching it, I felt a tremble—something I was sure didn't come from me. Without further ado, I gently unlatched the case and lifted the hinged lid, revealing its contents.

Nestled in blood red silk, I found a very beautiful ladies vanity set. It looked as if it was made from real silver, ornately decorated, and shining like new in my hands. I lifted a delicate comb out first, marvelling over its construction. Next came the brush; it was in pristine condition and looked as if it had never been used. The final piece was a hand mirror, which reflected the lamp light around the room.

Checking over each of the pieces, I discovered words inscribed on the back of the mirror and brush, along with the same inscription along the spine of the comb. I recognized them and went back to the pile of journals, flicking through them to find the last one. The words Esme Cullen had written on the final page were exactly the same as those on each piece of the vanity set. I wondered why she would have done that; the words resonated through me unexpectedly as I uttered them aloud.

The tiredness of the end of a long day, helped along by the drinks I had swallowed throughout the evening, allowed sleep to capture me, and I drifted off with the mirror in my hand, muttering the words engraved on the back and now in my mind.

Startled awake by the sound of the door smashing against the wall, I jerked up in shock, watching as he roared into the room, his eyes flashing to mine. A little daunted, I stood and put the sofa between us, unsure of his intentions. He stalked to me, growling under his breath and muttering something about ... _'get it over and done with'_ , before leaping over the barrier in front of him.

Part of me was admiring his physique, the other almost afraid of him, but underneath all that, his low growl and almost furious expression were turning me on. Nothing had done that for years, if, in fact, anything ever had. The feelings rushing through me were absolutely nothing like those I felt with either of my previous boyfriends.

Without a word, he grabbed for me, ripping my nightdress from neck to hem, exposing my breasts and nipples to the cool air of the bedroom. They hardened immediately, drawing his attention. His mouth descended on mine, invading and bruising wherever he touched. His fingers reached for my breasts and tightened on my nipples, just this side of painful, pinching and pulling while plundering his tongue inside my mouth. His leg found its way between my legs, pushing against me, forcing them apart.

Without thought, my arms wrapped around his neck, followed by my legs around his waist. I could feel his cock, flesh covered steel, rubbing against my pussy, now wet with want. He rushed forward and my back hit the bedroom wall. He didn't stop, reaching down to undo his trousers and I was in no doubt that he was committed to taking me whether I wanted it or not, but want it I did. I had never wanted something as much as this; never.

My head was muddled and I had no time to think; no time to deny my needs. My soul had recognized him and my body was thrumming with desire, my heart beating a mile a minute. I felt my face flush and the heat travelled over my skin, which pebbled wherever it touched him.

I could smell the whiskey on his breath, and while he was definitely drunk, his eyes were clear and such a dark mesmerizing green that I couldn't look away. His gaze held mine, his hands travelling down between us as I leaned backwards, allowing him access to every part of me. His long fingers slid between my folds, first finding my clit, circling and rubbing, then plunging inside me. I cried out, widening my legs to give his fingers room, bucking against his hand.

I had no idea what he was thinking, and to be honest I wasn't doing much of that, either. Now, I was no virgin, but it had been some time since I had sex with anything other than my vibrator or my hand—don't judge, I'm a normal twenty-two year old—and then his cock impaled me in one hard thrust.

I gasped and he stilled for a moment, and I was suddenly aware of just how large he was; a great deal bigger than either of my boyfriends and definitely nothing like Bob-the-vibrator.

"Oh, God, oh God, oh God," I whispered, moaning and panting in his ear, he obviously took that as permission to continue, starting a relentless pace of hard thrusting. Normally, or I should say never, had I been able to come from direct penetration, but somehow, within minutes, the coil in my belly tightened beyond the point of no return. His cock repeatedly struck that place inside me that I knew existed, but had never found, and before I knew it, I was over the edge and screaming in pleasure, like never before.

A few hard, full body thrusts and a growled 'fuck' later, he stilled. His head connected with my shoulder and I could hear his harsh breaths in my ear along with the frantic beating of his heart, matching mine.

After a few silent minutes he drew back, allowing my still jelly-like legs to slide to the floor. It's just as well there was a wall behind me or I'm sure I would have fallen. His eyes narrowed and his nostrils flared; he looked as if he was about to breath fire.

"You're not a virgin!"

I had to grin at that, "Well, if I had been, I'm certainly not one now."

He stepped back, tucking that impressive cock back in his pants. That was when I realized he was dressed in old-fashioned clothes. _Interesting_ ,was all I heard from my inner voice.

"I'm Bella," I murmured, "And you're Edward Cullen. How am I here? You're alive."

All normal questions to me, but to him I must have sounded mad.

"What do you mean, you're Bella? I thought your name was Mary-Alice." He paced in front of me. "And I know who I am. I am your husband and you had better explain why you are not the virgin you should have been." His gaze darkened, "What lies have I been told?" Not waiting for an answer, he grabbed me by the arm, pulling me back towards the sofa, where he shoved me onto it harshly. "Be quick, girl. I want the truth, now!"

For a split second I was almost afraid, but my anger quickly overshadowed it.

"What the hell? You may think me your wife, but it was not me you married. I have no idea who this 'Mary-Alice' is, and as for my virgin status; it's none of your damned business."

Looming over me, Edward's eyes flashed at me. "You are my wife, and you will obey me. That was your promise a few hours ago. Now, I will ask you once again. Who did you give yourself to?"

I stood sharply in front of him, causing him to have to take a step back. I stepped toward him, and in spite of our height difference, looked directly into his eyes.

"I repeat; that is none of your business. I did not marry you, and even if I had, there would be no obeying. Where the fuck am I?"

He hesitated a few seconds and the anger in his eyes faded, with a contemplative look in his eyes. Taking a deep breath, he spoke, "Here ... in my father's house, soon to be mine, in Chicago. In case you don't remember, your name is Mary-Alice Isabella Cullen née Brandon. Our marriage was arranged by your father and mine ..." he smirked, "... and I assure you, obey was definitely promised along with a number of other things."

His gaze travelled heatedly down my body as I finally remembered the state of my clothes. Suddenly embarrassed, I felt the heat rise in my face, and pulled the remains of my nightdress across my breasts covering my skin from his lascivious perusal, which was stupid, considering what I had just allowed him to do to me. At that thought, my body shivered deliciously and desire swept through me once again. He must have seen something in my eyes, and I saw the same thing rising in his as he yanked me roughly into his arms, punishing my lips with more bruising kisses.

"Well since this _is_ my wedding night..." he murmured against my lips, allowing me to breathe as he rained hot, wet kisses, creating a line of fire from my ear to my collar bone. I didn't; no, I couldn't, resist, and allowed him to walk me backwards until my thighs hit the bed. Hoisting me up, his body followed mine; covering me with his weight. My lips met his as I drew him down towards me, moaning at the feel of his hardening cock between my legs, accepting him into the cradle of my hips. He rocked and rubbed the tip of his erection against me, only the the fabric of his trousers between us.

His grip softened, allowing me to push him onto his back and straddle him. Leaning away from him for a moment, I dragged what remained of my nightgown off, throwing it on the floor. His eyes darkened with lust as he followed suit with his shirt. He lay back, smirking as I gaped at his torso, tight with muscles. I inched back until I was resting on his legs and reached for the buttons on his trousers, freeing his cock. I took him in my hand, pumping the soft skin over the hard steel underneath, spreading the lubricating pre-cum.

He groaned loudly and I allowed myself to be pushed off so he could remove his trousers. Before he could follow through and trap me under him, I straddled him again, sinking hard and fast down onto his full length.

A harsh, whispered, 'fuck' fell from his lips and he bucked his hips. Placing my hands on his chest, all I could do was hold on as he thrust into me; hard, over and over again until I came, screaming and shaking, collapsing like a limp rag on his chest. Almost immediately, Edward followed me, leaving our thundering hearts skin-to-skin, coming down from the most amazing high I had ever felt.

Edward pulled the covers up over us, and I felt his body wrap around mine, warming me through. No matter what was to come, I was more content than I could remember having been before.

A shaft of bright sunlight struck my face as I surfaced from sleep to wakefulness. I struggled to open my eyes, but memories of last night invaded my head. The space beside me was cool, letting me know that Edward had been gone for some time. I stretched, feeling the delicious ache of muscles well-used, and despite the roughness of our coupling, I didn't regret it for one second.

Needing to pee, I took my first real look around. Wherever I was, it was definitely not my living room, the last place I remember being before this insane adventure began, if that's what you could call it. I wandered around the room checking out the furniture and the clothing stored in the drawers and wardrobe. There were no women's clothes anywhere I could see, so all I could do was to claim one of the shirts, all of which smelled of him.

Behind a screen, I glimpsed a doorway which opened to show a bathroom, containing the usual basin and toilet but no shower. I used the facility and splashed some water on my face before heading to the window back in the bedroom. Gazing down at a courtyard, I saw Edward hugging a woman, a beautiful woman, before mounting a horse and following another man through an arch and then disappearing out of sight.

A multitude of feelings rushed through me; pleasure at seeing him again, jealousy at the obvious affection for the woman still standing and looking at the direction he had gone, and then there was sadness and abandonment; he hadn't returned to me before he left. Suddenly, above all, I was angry! Asshole; how dare he leave without speaking to me after last night!

Turning around, I searched for something to put on other than his shirt. I couldn't exactly leave the room dressed like this, especially with no panties. Anger brewing more with every minute, I marched up and down the length of the room, furious at the situation I found myself in and most of all at him; Edward Cullen.

I decided that come hell or high water, no matter how I was dressed, I was determined to find someone to speak to, or at least someone who could find me something to wear that didn't leave my ass hanging out. Stomping around the room, my eyes fell on a mirror just under the edge of the sofa; _that_ mirror. And suddenly, I was curious.

 _Why was that here?_

 _How did it get here?_

The last thing I remembered was reading the inscription on the back, before I fell asleep; _in my living room_.

Questions filled my head.

 _Where_ was _I?_

 _How did I get here, wherever_ here _was?_

 _Did I really do all that last night; with Edward Cullen?_

 _How was_ he _here?_

I had no answers, and I wouldn't find them procrastinating here in this room. I bent down to pick up the mirror; no time like the present to take a look at the haystack my hair must resemble. As I stood up, a wave of dizziness rushed through my head and I closed my eyes, waiting for it to subside.

Second by second, I felt worse and worse, and with blackness threatening, I fell heavily onto the sofa, trying not to pass out. With the room spinning nauseatingly every time I tried to open my eyes, eventually I succumbed to the darkness.

** Irrevocable**


	3. Chapter 3

AN: The third chapter in my latest offering; Edward's POV

Not beta'd because she has been feeling rough lately; give some love and well-wishes to SarcasticBimbo (Belynda) and I hope she feels better soon.

Thanks to MeteorOnAMoonlessNight for pre-reading so any other mistakes after both have read through, are all mine.

It all belongs to Stephenie Meyer!

* * *

 **Irrevocable**

 **Summary**

It doesn't matter when I live my life, as long as it's with you.

 **Chapter 3**

 **Edward**

Flinging the door to the study open and not bothering to close it, I strode to the bar and grabbed a bottle of my father's finest whiskey. I dropped to the fireside chair, already taking a large swig of the fiery liquid.

The events of the last hour ran through my mind over and over again, searching for a way out, even though I knew it was a done deal. Half a bottle later, I had not reduced my anger at the situation and, worse still, the anger had negated every effort the whiskey made to get me drunk enough to _'do my duty'_ ... not that I usually had any problems in that department. I just didn't want to, and neither did my cock.

It was two in the morning when I finally made up my mind to just get it over with. I made my way up the stairs and along the landing towards my chambers, where I knew the girl waited. I really hoped that she was sleeping; as if that would make any difference to the necessary outcome. Despite trying, my anger had only diminished a little as I slammed my way into the room.

The girl startled and rose from the sofa where she had been reclining. Inexplicably, my anger intensified; she should have been waiting for me in my bed. Muttering under my breath, I stalked across the room, watching as trepidation crossed her features. She darted behind the sofa, where I assume she had been sleeping, backing herself toward the bedroom wall.

My brain registered the long mahogany hair, brown eyes and heart-shaped face, which were not familiar to me. A very small part of my mind began to question who she was, but it was overridden by the sudden wave of lust coursing through my body. Reaching out, I grabbed the front of her robe and tore it away from her body. I watched as her body reacted to me, the hardening of her nipples and the flush of pink that covered her from her cheeks all the way down to her belly.

Unable to stop myself, even with the voice in my head warning me of her virgin status, I stepped towards her, taking her breasts in my hands and rolling those delicious pink nipples between my thumbs and forefingers. My mouth met hers, hard, and I couldn't resist a taste when she gasped.

All thought left me as she returned my kisses, drawing me towards her and wrapping her legs around my waist, rubbing her heat against me. I was surprised at her actions; they were not those of a virgin and ... my anger was back! It only fuelled my desire and lust for her. Looking into her eyes, I could see the same emotions reflected back at me, anger and lust.

I fumbled with the buttons on my trousers, struggling to free my cock from within the material. She leaned her body back, giving me access and my fingers found her entrance and the heat between her legs. She was hot, wet, and tight, and as my thumb found her clit, my lust overrode every ounce of my ingrained gentlemanly behavior. My own morals were forgotten, and I drove my cock deep inside her.

For a second her gasp had me re-thinking for a moment about my previous assumptions regarding her virginity, and I truly hoped that the moaning and panting in my ear were telling me the truth; that she was into this just as much as I was. Unable to clear the lust from my head or my body, I continued my assault, pounding into her. Within minutes I could feel her fluttering around my cock as she came dragging me over the edge to the sounds of her screams of pleasure. Coming back to the present and catching my breath, I let her slide off my body, making sure she was able to stand before stepping back.

Seconds later that overwhelming anger was back.

Tucking my cock into my trousers, the first words out of my mouth were, "You're not a virgin!"

Inside I cringed a little recalling just how rough I had just been. A quick look at her face and demeanor, reassured me that I had been correct in my assumptions. In fact, she looked thoroughly and deliciously rumpled and satiated.

Instead of the shame I expected, this chit of a girl had the nerve to grin at me, informing me that even if she had been, she certainly wasn't now. She followed this with informing me of her name, like I wouldn't know it. I ignored the next stupid statement that came out of her mouth, fascinated by her lips.

I paced, shouting that she had better explain why she was telling me her name was Bella and that as her husband I had a right to know the truth about who she had given herself to. Grabbing her, I yanked her towards me.

This infuriating ... _Bella_ ... did not cower as I expected her to; instead, taking a step toward me and glaring directly into my eyes.

"What the hell? You may think me your _wife_ ," she burst out, "But it was not _me_ you married. I have no idea who this 'Mary-Alice' is, and as for my virgin status; it's none of your damned business."

Her eyes flashed at me and my cock stirred, reacting to her angry cursing. Ignoring my questions, she asked instead where she was, confusing me completely. I found myself telling her things she should have already known and looked her still virtually naked body up and down. That delicious blush was back as she covered her body.

My lust rose again, and before she uttered another word, my mouth was on hers. Walking her to the bed, I lifted her onto it, lowering my body to the space between her legs. Surprising me yet again, she managed to push back and straddled me, releasing my cock from its cloth prison.

Her hands were hot and soft as she moved them over my length until I again was close to coming. I attempted to push her off, but she resisted my efforts at getting her onto her back and instead sank down on my cock, not resting until she was screaming and collapsing onto my chest, while I thrust wildly, coming so hard I saw stars.

Coming back to myself, I discovered Bella asleep on top of me, so I slid her to one side, bringing the covers up over both of us. Sleep for me was a lost cause, and I finally felt remorse for how rough I had been with her. Damnit, she wasn't a virgin, that much was apparent, but that didn't excuse my actions. And ... I still wanted her; I just couldn't put together the juxtaposition of the girl I had met eight years ago, the one I married, with the one I now found in my bed. They did not seem as if they were the same person.

Unable to find enough peace to be able to sleep, I left Bella in my bed and rose, dressing and planning on going into work early, where at least things made sense.

Downstairs in the dining room, I found my mother, always an early riser.

"Good morning, Edward," she said softly, "I didn't expect to see you this early. Shouldn't you be with your new bride; she will need you close for a few days."

With my back to her, I filled my cup with coffee and took my seat at the table. "Well, Mother, it would seem that my bride is not quite the shy, shrinking violet she would have us all believe. Somehow, she has managed to pull the wool over everyone's eyes in respect of her purity."

"Whatever do you mean, Edward?" My mother looked at me in confusion. "What's wrong?"

"Plainly put, Mother, she was _not_ a virgin." I deliberately ground out the word. "She has given what was promised to me, to someone else."

My mother reddened at my tone and coarseness and I was immediately remorseful; it wasn't her fault this had happened. "I'm sorry, Mother. That was uncalled for, please accept my apologies."

She nodded her head in acknowledgement. "I am sure there is a reasonable explanation. I will speak to her today for you, Edward, although I'm not sure what good it will do."

I sighed, thanking her, and rose from the table. She followed me outside where Emmett waited. I leaned down and hugged her, telling her I would be back later. Mounting my horse, I left her standing, as I wondered what I would come home to later.

Bella

I came to slowly, my head pounding. Opening my eyes, I looked around the room; my living room.

"Whoa, freaky," I muttered. "What was that?"

As I rose to my feet, the mirror; _that_ mirror, fell to the floor from my lap. I wasn't sure what part that played in the weird ... _'dream?'_... I had last night. Moving to the passageway, I caught sight of myself in the mirror.

"What the fuck am I wearing?" I gaped at the image in front of me. I had on a man's shirt, unbuttoned and draped around my shoulders. My hair was a bird's nest and my face and chest were blotchy and red, with what looked like _stubble burn?_

Standing there stunned, I looked myself up and down in amazement, wondering if this was some alternate universe I had somehow been transported to without my knowledge. I wandered down the hall to my bedroom. It looked like mine, yet things were not where I expected them to be. My make-up, what there was of it, was strewn across the dressing table, instead of in the drawer. My bed was unmade, wet towels draped over the back of the chair, clothes strewn where they had been taken off. I wasn't a neat freak by any means, but I would never have left everything like this ... not in a million years.

Suddenly I was afraid to check anywhere else. What if someone else was in the house? Never having been chicken, I straightened my back and lifted my chin. Grabbing Jake's old baseball bat from behind the door, I crept back along the hall towards the kitchen. The mess in there was worse, dirty dishes in the sink, half eaten food on the table; it looked for all the world as if someone else had lived here for the last few days. I remembered none of this!

Confirming to myself that no one else was in the house and that the door was locked, I set about tidying up and clearing the mess away. Strangely, nothing was missing; in fact, the only addition was the man's shirt I had woken up dressed in. It was definitely not mine, so where had it come from? My brain was fried, and as a result, I pushed all thoughts about the situation to the back of my mind and headed for the shower.

Standing under the hot water, feeling it cascading down my back, I became aware of the soreness between my legs. My nipples puckered, my skin pebbled and a now familiar coil tightened in my belly, as my mind drifted back over the events of last night. Was it only last night?

Galvanized, I slung my wet hair up in a ponytail, and threw on an old pair of sweats, heading back to the box and its contents, sure that somewhere in amongst the letters, journals and photographs, there was an answer.

Two hours later, I had gone through everything that Esme Cullen had stored in that damned box, and I was no further forward. The letters revealed nothing new; they were all from a time before her marriage to Carlisle, and the photos were just that; photos. That left the journals, and most of them just detailed their lives in general; except the last page, and although there was clearly a connection between the words on the last page and the vanity set, without more information I was still almost at square one.

In my mind, the night spent with Edward Cullen was so real; oh, how I wanted it be real, but the logical part of my mind rejected its reality. The only explanation was a dream; a very vivid one, but sadly, just a dream. But then how did I get from wearing a nightgown to the way I was dressed this morning? My mind couldn't process the definite signs of stubble burn and the general soreness of rough sex; they were totally inexplicable. And what about the state of my house, how did it get like that?

With so many unanswerable questions in my head, I decided to put everything to one side for the rest of today. It was after two o'clock and I had eaten nothing since dinner the previous evening. "No! Don't go there right now." I sighed and rolled my eyes dramatically. This has me talking to myself now; maybe the answer is that I'm actually crazy and everything is only in my head!

Slightly perturbed at my thoughts, I shoved two pop-tarts in the toaster and put the kettle on for tea. I just didn't have the patience for anything more complex right now. Busying myself around the kitchen, I tried not to think at all. Despite that, memories of Edward swirled around me; I could feel the roughness of the stubble on his jaw, the feel of his hands stroking and squeezing my nipples, his fingers inside me, the pressure of his lips on mine, and the taste of him laced with whiskey in my mouth.

The kettle whistled, telling me it was ready to make tea, and shaking me out of the lustful thoughts. "That's not going to get answers, is it now?" Another eye roll, a shake of my head and a sigh. _What was happening to me?_ I had never obsessed over anything, much less sex! I was always the sensible one, but I felt restless and unable to settle for the life that, up until yesterday, was absolutely fine.

Once the tea was made, I took my food into the living room, planning, I supposed, to go over the journals again. They fascinated me! I caught sight of the flashing red light on the phone as I headed for the sofa. Pressing the message button as I walked past, Angela's voice rang out. "Hey, Bella, are you okay? It's lunchtime and I haven't heard from you yet. Call to let me know how you are and when you'll be back? Speak to you soon, bye!"

Confused, I checked the display on the phone, clearly showing the date and time. I sat down heavily on the sofa. "Monday? What the hell happened to Saturday and Sunday?"

Stunned, I slowly reached for the phone. Dialling Angela's number, I numbly told her I wasn't feeling well and would be back in a couple of days. I must have sounded unwell because she didn't question me, said not to worry, that she would manage everything, and to take all the time I needed. The rest of the day was a blur as I went over and over the events of the last day, checking the date more than once to make sure I hadn't imagined my conversation with Angela.

I was almost afraid to go to sleep that night, but my fears were ill-founded. After my usual shower, I was out like a light, sleeping through the night undisturbed by dreams. Chicago was moving into the height of summer now, and Tuesday dawned hot and humid, as usual. After a necessary shower, I decided that, rather than sit at home all day, I would take my laptop and get breakfast at a local café.

I had awoken with renewed determination to find some answers and if my laptop and the internet didn't yield enough results, next stop would be the library to see if books would fill in the gaps. That still left the question of the fading signs on my body; I was almost sorry they were receding.

 _Oh, my God_ , the thought crossed my mind, _Maybe Mike came home with me after all_.

I hadn't thought of that until this minute, and naturally, I was horrified. Not only that I might have done something so stupid, but also at the irrational thought that I had somehow betrayed Edward; how idiotic was that!

I shook those thoughts from my head, deciding that a few well placed questions when I returned to work the next day would give me the answer.

**Irrevocable**

She doesn't believe yet ...

Please review, thanks


	4. Chapter 4

AN: Early update because I'm off out for the day

Thank you for taking the time to read and I love every single review

Thanks to SarcasticBimbo who has been struggling with back paid for beta'ing and to MeteorOnAMoonlessNight who somehow found the time to pre-read whilst writing her own wonderful stories

Usual deisclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight and Edward Cullen

* * *

 **Irrevocable**

 **Summary**

It doesn't matter when I live my life, as long as it's with you.

* * *

 **Chapter 4**

 **Bella**

After grabbing my favorite coffee and a pastry at the café, I settled into a seat outside under the shade of one of the large green umbrellas and opened my laptop. The first thing I Googled was Edward Cullen, of course. That brought me very little information, so I tried Carlisle instead and found a minor mention of his name associated with the Chicago Chronicle; it would appear that he sold it to the current owners in 1902. The next step was checking the births, deaths and marriage listings, and the best way to find those was at the library.

Logging on to the library search system, I used the dates in Esme's journal to find her marriage to Viscount Carlisle Cullen in 1870; the certificate showing that his place of birth was England. Obviously, there would be no record of Carlisle Cullen's birth in the States, given that he was born in England, so I followed that with a search over the next five years; I figured that children were usually born fairly soon in a marriage. The birth certificate for Edward Anthony Cullen showed that he was born in June 1872, and I could find no other births, telling me he was an only child.

Checking the records for the next twenty-five years, I found his marriage to Mary-Alice Isabella Brandon in 1897 and, looking back through the records, I worked out that she was only seventeen. That was way too young as far as I was concerned, but I knew that was normal at the time.

I remembered how, in my dreams, he had said that he had thought my name was Mary-Alice. Why would I dream that? There was nowhere in Esme's journal that mentioned her name, only that Edward was not happy in his marriage.

Shockingly, the register of deaths told a tale of the end of each of their lives ... all of them ... close together. Mary-Alice in 1900 at only twenty, her cause of death listed as childbirth. Edward followed a short two years later, his cause of death cirrhosis, and I wondered if there was more to it than that. Esme's journal told of his unhappiness; that was followed very soon by Esme and then Carlisle, in 1905 and 1906. Such a lot of tragedy, so quickly!

Wanting to find out more about their lives, I asked the librarian where I could find more information. She suggested looking through the old newspapers, which were now stored online, so I spent the next few hours reading about the Cullen family; how Edward took over the family business after a short stint in the army, and then his downfall after the death of his wife in childbirth. The papers followed the tragic sale of the business and the deaths of his mother of natural causes and that of his father less than a year later.

The more I read the more my tears fell, mostly for Edward, both at the loss of his wife and child, then for his death. In my head I knew this had already happened, but in my heart it felt more recent and it broke for them all. I printed off the relevant pages, thinking that I should complete the journal telling the final parts of the story.

After taking a short break and a walk in the sunshine, I felt a little better and turned my attention to the inscriptions and the words in Esme's last journal. To my mind it seemed a bit out of context and I was keen to work out why she would have included this bizarre item in what was, to all intents and purpose, an ordinary account of her life. It was disturbing, however, that there was nothing more written beyond it.

Trying several poetry websites brought nothing; it didn't bring a match with anything. Feeding the words into a site that showed up in a Google search, it all seemed to point to magic and spells, at which I shook my head; I didn't believe in that rubbish. After an hour or more of fruitless searching, I gave up, deciding to just leave it as it was; a bit of a dead end.

I spent the evening, after making a meal of cold chicken and salad, vegging out in front of the TV watching reruns of Friends. No matter what I watched, the thought of Edward and his future, or lack thereof, bled through everything.

That night, visions of Edward stalked me through my dreams, alternating from the look on his face when I pushed him over the edge that night, to a red-eyed dishevelled man, filled with anger and remorse. I woke feeling as if I had not slept at all, and looking into the mirror that was reflected back at me. I really didn't feel up to work, so I called Angela, telling her that although I was much better, I would be returning the following day.

Throughout the day Wednesday, I drifted in and out of sleep, my dreams always returning to the two visions of Edward. In the end, I took a long bath, which did the trick and allowed me to sleep solidly into early Thursday.

Work was the same as usual, editing articles, changing layouts, and answering calls, but my mind was not one hundred percent on my tasks. By lunchtime, I was feeling a little livelier, and joined Angela, Jessica, and Lauren at our usual café. My question about whether or not I had been stupid enough to sleep with Mike was answered by almost an hour of nauseating bragging from Jessica about the weekend they spent together.

With that sorted out and with the lack of anything else to go on, the only thing I could do was shelve the whole issue. The evenings were spent adding together the extracts from the newspapers about the remaining lives of the Cullens. It was the least I could do, and as the impact Dream-Edward had had on my body faded, so did the memories. The longing for him and missing him, however, didn't; it just grew stronger.

Edward

Work was supposed to be a distraction, but thoughts of Bella invaded every minute of the day. Her passion and manner were exciting; I just couldn't get the picture of the woman who stood by me in the church out of my head. It was as if they were two different people, but nonetheless she intrigued me, as no one had ever done before.

For once, the printing business couldn't hold my attention, so at just after two I threw my pen down and stalked out of the office, heading home. I was determined I would get some answers today.

When I arrived back home, my mother met me in the entrance hall. Wringing her hands, she worriedly told me that she had had the most bizarre conversation with Mary-Alice, or Bella as she still was in my mind. Mother insisted that it was imperative she speak to me right now, so I followed her into the drawing room, where she poured me a drink as I took a seat.

"Well, come on, Mother, spit it out."

"I have to say, Edward," she began, "That Mary-Alice ..." She stopped at my glare. "Well, she seems a little delusional. She is adamant that ... that ... she," her voice lowered to an embarrassed whisper, "That she is still pure."

She stopped to take a sip of her drink, allowing a moment to compose herself. This was undoubtedly a conversation she had never envisioned herself having, especially with her son.

My voice softened, "Go on, Mother, what else did she say?"

"Oh, Edward, she says she didn't want to marry you and that she has no intention of consummating the marriage. I'm so sorry I put you in this position, you deserve so much more."

I was on my feet in a second. "What the hell is she talking about? It's already done; consummated!" Anger coursed through me as I headed towards the door, determined to have this out with her once and for all.

"Wait, Edward, there's more." Her voice halted me with my hand on the door knob. "Be careful, I'm not sure if there isn't something wrong with her, she was babbling on about being somewhere else, wearing strange clothes that left her legs uncovered, and talking about strange machines that talked to themselves."

None of this seemed to fit with the passionate girl in bed with me last night, but I needed answers, so that was what I was going to get.

"Don't worry, Mother, I'll sort it out. Thank you for your help, I will take it from here.

Taking the stairs two at a time, I headed for my chambers, only to find them empty. There was nothing out of place, though that was not unusual, as Rose would have done her rounds of the rooms earlier today. I did expect to see the closet filled with Mary-Alice's clothes as these rooms were to become our chambers, but they were as empty as they had been this morning when I left for work.

The only other place I could think she would be was the guest chamber, where she had stayed before our marriage. I whirled and left the room at a fast pace and made my way along the landing to the other end of the house. Knocking on the door, a muffled voice told me to go away.

I tried the door, finding it locked. "Come on, Be ... Mary-Alice; it's Edward. Let me in, please. We need to talk."

I heard quick footsteps walking towards the door, but she didn't unlock it. "What do you want, Edward?"

"It would be easier if we could talk face to face, Mary-Alice. Open the door, please."

"There is nothing to talk about." She repeated what my mother had already told me.

"But, what about last night?" My voice was almost desperate; surely she remembered. It _wasn't_ my imagination. "You're denying what we did?"

"Edward, whatever you think happened last night, it wasn't with me," she reiterated. "I will not give myself to someone I don't love, and I'm sorry ... I do not love you..." She sounded sorry, too. "We'll talk more another time; goodnight."

Her footsteps walked away from the door and there was silence. Pacing up and down outside the door, tugging on my hair in frustration, I tried to think what I could do now. Short of kicking the door in, nothing came to mind.

Marching down the stairs, I threw open the front door, ignoring the questions drifting after me from my mother. Yelling for Emmett, he met me in the stable and together we left the estate for the bar. I, for one, intended on getting very, very drunk.

**Irrevocable**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: I found out that Caribbean Dreams was voted into the TwifanfictionRecs in 9th place and I am beyond pleased. My thanks go to everyone who voted, making it possible. I never thought I would be on the same list as the fabulous LyricalKris and Tufano79 who have both written so many of our great Fandom stories.**

 **On another note, I am totally green - as green as grass - the fabulous SunflowerFran, aka Frannie Walsh, Cheryl Sunshine Edmonds, and Louisa Cullen, actually had the best of luck meeting Rob in person. I would have been only a little more excited to have been there myself and I am made up for them both. I'd trade places but I doubt any of them would!**

 **My thanks to everyone who favorited, followed, read and reviewed my last chapter of Irrevocable - something else to be excited about. I haven't yet answered any of those reviews because my next writing project - Skyjacked - has taken up a lot of my time this week. That isn't likely to post before Christmas because I always want a stockpile of chapters ready to post.**

 **Anyway, after all that excitement, and the long AN this week, please read on to Chapter 5 of Irrevocable**

* * *

 **Irrevocable**

 **Summary**

It doesn't matter when I live my life, as long as it's with you.

* * *

 **Chapter 5**

 **Bella**

I was pissed! My boss insisted that everyone in the office take their vacation time; he was a great believer in the power of down-time.

"Stupid idiot," I muttered under my breath as I towelled my hair dry, "What the hell am I supposed to do with a week off!"

I had asked that very same question when Mr. Volturi had informed us of his request, or _order_. His reply was to visit family, go out with friends, or spend some quality time with a boyfriend or a loved one.

Funny ha-ha, _not_! I had been an only child and my parents died just before I was eighteen. I would never be totally over that, but I had come to terms with it. They had also been only children, so no aunts or uncles and my grandparents had long since passed away. As for friends, I only had a few close ones, most of whom I worked with.

And, right now, no boyfriend, though the thought of Edward crossed my mind. What was he to me?

It being another hot and humid night, I dressed for bed in shorts and a cami. Sitting on my bed, I reached for the comb on the dressing table. The vanity set was far too pretty to be left in a box, and I was sure Esme Cullen would be happy it was being used.

By the time I had finished getting rid of the usual tangles in my hair I was feeling hot and faint. Maybe I was coming down with something. The room whirled as I lay back on the bed, closing my eyes to help with the nausea coming over me in waves. No matter what I did, the room became darker as consciousness left me.

I slowly came to, with bright sunshine streaming across my face. Opening my eyes, I was faced with a room that was definitely not the one I fell asleep in, if that's what you could call it. This room was far more feminine, but somehow I could feel that it was Edward's house, the same place I had been the last time we were together. The bed was surrounded with light gossamer curtains and the walls were plain; the furniture lighter than that of the previous room I had awoken in.

I walked around the room, finding a bathroom much the same as the one in Edward's room. After splashing water on my face, I tossed my messy hair up in a ponytail and headed for the door, determined to find out what the hell happened, and more to the point, how?

I opened the door to find Edward standing on the other side, his hand raised to knock. His eyes travelled from my face down my body and back to my face. Everywhere they looked it felt as if my skin was branded. I swallowed hard, pushing the sudden heated flame inside me down, and ignored the clear lust in his eyes. I wanted answers and wouldn't get them if I gave in to that again.

Mixed with the lust, I could see shock, and for a minute I wondered why.

"What the fuck are you wearing, Mary-Alice?" I had no idea why he was shocked, but my temper was running free at his tone.

"It's none of your business what I wear, Edward! And my name is Bella, _not_ Mary-Alice! I don't know what your game is, but it's not good manners to mix girls' names up. If you're already married to this Mary-Alice, why the hell do you keep chasing me?"

Edward heaved a sigh, shook his head, and pinched the bridge of his nose. He looked endearingly confused and I wanted to hug him.

 _What the hell, Swan? Endearing? Hug him?_

"Will you listen to me please, Bella? I'm so confused."

I looked at him for a minute, and although I was still aware of the lust coming from him, he also had my empathy for the confusion. I was feeling it, too. I stepped to one side, letting go of the door; an open invitation for him to enter. Taking a few strides toward the seating area of the room, I took a seat in one of the armchairs. I didn't think sitting next to him when I was so attracted to the man was a good idea.

Edward waited, still standing. "Would you like some breakfast, Bella?" he asked politely.

I smiled at him, "That would be lovely, thank you."

"I'll just be a moment. And thank you, Bella, for agreeing to listen to me."

Edward pulled the cord hanging beside the unlit fireplace, and then took his place opposite my seat.

"Please ... err ... forgive me for saying, but could you, maybe put something more on?" The tips of his ears turned pink, and with a little giggle ... _me, giggling! ..._ I sought for a robe in the closet.

In the meantime, a light knock at the door revealed a tall, shapely, blonde-haired woman. Her eyes widened as her gaze fell on me, followed by confusion washing over her features. I wondered about that, but drew on the robe I found, as she left with Edward's breakfast order.

Returning to my seat, I encouraged Edward to continue. "Tell me."

"I'm not sure where to start, really." He hesitated.

"Okay, for starters? Who's Mary-Alice?"

He raised his eyebrows at my suggestion, which was normal considering how we first met, but with a deep breath he began, "Mary-Alice Isabella Brandon and I have an arranged marriage, which was agreed upon when she was ten years old."

He stopped when I wrinkled my nose in disgust.

"What?" he demanded, "Arranged marriages are not that unusual!" He glared at me and I waved my hand for him to continue.

"Anyway, last Saturday, against my ... my ... not exactly wishes, more my wants ... Mary-Alice and I were married. I am slightly ashamed to say that I didn't take her feelings into account, and said the words that bound us together until death us do part, without regard. And then I left; just left her there. God, I know it was cruel to just leave her ... you ... there; I didn't even stop to raise her veil."

His hands made his way to his hair, tugging at the strands in what I was becoming to understand was a gesture linked to his emotions. "I was so angry. I was angry at everything and everyone; at my parents at making the arrangement, at my father for not believing that I could turn the business around, and at Mary-Alice's father for having the money _my_ father coveted, and damn it, at _her,_ for agreeing to it all in the first place."

He stopped there, breathing heavily as a quiet knock came from the door for the second time that morning. He opened the door to the same blonde woman as before, who pushed a small cart into the room, placing a coffee pot on the table between the sofa and chairs, followed by two covered plates. He said nothing as she turned to leave the room.

I glared at him, and spoke directly to her. "Thank you."

Edward rolled his eyes, correctly interpreting my look, and muttered the same under his breath.

The door closed quietly behind her as I leaned forward to uncover a full breakfast, at which my stomach growled loudly. He looked at me and smirked, but said nothing while pouring two cups of coffee.

Moaning around the first mouthful of the delicious French toast, I raised my eyebrows at Edward, whose eyes were firmly fixed on my mouth. Dropping his gaze, his tongue sneaked out, licking his lips. Just like that, my mind was filled with every memory of the previous week and lust for this man filled me. I looked away from him and back down at my food, picking up the coffee to fill the sudden vacuum in the space between us.

He looked away, too, and cleared his throat. "Anyway, after I left the church all I could think of was drowning out the thoughts swimming in my head. I went straight home and into the study to get a drink, and I have to admit, more than one. With every mouthful, I got angrier. I was psyching myself up to follow through with the ... you know..."

"Okay, okay, I get the picture."

He paused, then strode around the table and knelt in front of me, taking my hand as I put down my fork. An electric tingle made its way from my fingers and spread all over me, and from the look on his face I figured he could feel it, too.

"I know this makes me look bad, but I truly believed you were Mary-Alice. I have not set eyes on her since she was a child. I don't remember when exactly but it must have been about six or seven years ago, so naturally when I found you in my rooms, the assumption was that you ... she ... was waiting for me."

As he spoke, I remembered how rough he was, and while that was okay with me, a thought about Mary-Alice crossed my mind.

"Wait, if she's only ..." I quickly calculated, "Seventeen ..." I stopped again and narrowed my eyes at him. "You accused me of not being a virgin, which means that you knew she was ... and ... you were so _rough_." My voice faded to a whisper at the last word as I looked at him in horror.

He stood, pacing up and down, tugging at his hair again as he stumbled through his explanation.

"God, that makes me sound like an awful person, and I promise you I am truly _not_ like that. I would never force myself on someone who didn't ... didn't ... reciprocate. I knew from that first kiss that something was different, but I had no idea what, and when you gave as good as you got, I _did_ lose control. But at no time were you in any danger; tell me you know that? I would have stopped if you had shown any hesitation."

He stopped in front of the window, facing away from me, his hands linked behind his neck.

I sat and thought for a minute, aware of his honesty. I believed that he never meant any harm, and to be honest, he hadn't hurt me at all. I remembered him making sure that I was ready for him before ... images of us from that night assaulted me and my feet were taking me to him without conscious thought.

Resting my head in the middle of his back I snuck my arms around his waist. I felt him relax and his arms came down to rest against my hands. The electricity was back again and I could feel my nipples harden involuntarily, along with the goose-bumps travelling from where his hands touched mine.

Whirling around, his arms embraced me as my hands found their way into his hair. Just like that, the conversation was over, and his lips descended on mine. I could have protested that we had not finished discussing 'Mary-Alice'—that he was married, or the odd situation I found myself in, but nothing else mattered right now other than his body surrounding mine.

**Irrevocable**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Hopefully I've answered all my reviews this week and if I have missed you, I'm sorry. I love each and every one of them**

 **Thank you to SarcasticBimbo for making the time to beta and to MeteorOnAMoonlessNight for her pre-reading and suggestions**

 **Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer as always owns Twilight, for which we will be forever grateful**

* * *

 **Irrevocable**

 **Summary**

It doesn't matter when I live my life, as long as it's with you.

* * *

 **Chapter 6**

 **Bella**

Hands, lips, teeth and tongue; stroking, kissing, sucking and licking; I couldn't get enough of him and before I knew it I was laying back on the bed, with no idea how I got there, my robe and top abandoned on the floor alongside his shirt. My skin was on fire everywhere he touched me, surrounding me with his scent.

Losing myself in him was not what I had planned, but I was helpless to do anything except writhe under his assault. Releasing my lips because we both needed air to breathe, he rained kisses down my throat and along my collarbones, heading for my nipples. They were hard enough to cut glass as his mouth reached for one, his hand ministering to the other, my back arching them towards him, eager for more. Switching from one to the other and back again, that fire was burning inside me now; burning from the inside out.

Dragging my leg up over his hip, his fingers slid along the outside of my thigh and under the edge of my shorts, brushing against the wetness he found. I groaned into his mouth, my hand smoothing over his chest, tickling the hair at the waistband of his trousers, eager to feel the soft skin over the hard steel of his cock. I couldn't deny that I wanted to see and touch every part of him; to have him in my mouth and bring him to his knees, so to speak.

His fingers collected evidence of my arousal and then moved on to my clit, rubbing in small circles and my hips jerked back toward them, inviting them to invade me further. Within seconds, I was on the edge as first one and then a second finger pushed into me from behind, brushing against that spot inside. I came hard against his fingers, with a long drawn out moan, which he captured with his mouth, his tongue mimicking their movement.

My hand brushed found its way into his trousers, gripping him hard. Using his own pre-cum as lubrication to ease the passage of my hand over the soft skin of his cock, I urged him onto his back. Letting go of the prize for a few seconds, I yanked at his trousers finding him bare underneath. Before he could rid himself of them totally, my mouth descended on him and I took him deep into my throat. A strangled groan worked its way out of his mouth as he fell back against the pillows, allowing me to lift off and admire his cock, which stood up against the white skin of his belly, the head purple with need.

"Bella ... you don't need to do ... do ... this." His voice stuttered and his eyes opened, filled with lust.

Keeping his gaze, I lowered my head. "But I want to, Edward; don't fight it." I took him back into my mouth; sucking and licking. I flicked my tongue in the slit of his cock and his head fell back again, his stomach muscles clenching. I could feel his cock pulsing as it grew harder in my mouth but before I could encourage him to come; he reached for me, dragging me to him and onto my back.

He stripped himself of his trousers and yanked my shorts off, pressing my legs open and up. Sliding down, his mouth connected with my clit, immediately sucking it into his mouth and flicking it with the tip of his tongue. My hands, predictably, tangled in his hair, tugging at it hard and pulling his mouth shamelessly towards me. The vibration of the groan resulting from my action sent a tingle through my body and I came again, undulating against him as he licked me slowly down and back to reality.

Crawling up my still quivering body he planted his elbows on either side of my head and kissed me before burying his entire length into me in one hard thrust. Small, repetitive, tingling bursts of pleasure coursed through every nerve I had, settling inside me, filling me with a burning need to come again. He stilled and groaned deep in his chest before sitting back on his heels to watch his cock driving into me and withdrawing, over and over again. His eyes drifted shut as I watched him valiantly struggle to hold himself back; waiting for me to catch up.

I couldn't take my eyes off his face and reached for him, encouraging him to lay his entire body on mine. His movements became choppy and erratic; his fingers slipping between us to rub furiously on my clit, until the sensations of a third orgasm rushed over me, longer and deeper than before. Calling out my name ... Bella ... his cock pulsed inside me, filling me with his heat.

Edward stilled for a few minutes and then rolled to one side, pulling me along with him and hugging me to his body. As my senses calmed, I realized that this was not what I had intended to do and that there was a great deal we still had to talk about. He was fast becoming more to me, and somehow I knew that his feelings ran deep, as well. Just how deep for both of us, we still had to discover.

As if he could read my mind, his voice came out low and gravelly, "What are you doing to me, Bella? Who are you? Where do you come from?"

As I took a breath to answer him, he murmured, "We should really talk later, you know." His breathing became deeper as I felt his body relax into sleep, and I was helpless to do anything except follow him.

The need to pee woke me some time later. The sun had set and twilight covered the sky. I was reluctant to move but my bladder had other ideas so I slid out from under Edward's arm, watching as he pulled the pillow I had been sleeping on into the space I had occupied. I smiled and made my way to the facilities, splashing water on my face after I had washed my hands. A look in the mirror showed the effects of his hands running through my hair; I looked like I had been truly fucked. I giggled at my reflection and headed back to the bedroom, looking for the robe I had found earlier.

Sitting on the edge of the bed, watching him sleep, I knew I was falling for him in a big way. Walking to the window, I gazed down at the same courtyard I had seen before, still not sure about what had happened to put me here. I knew it wasn't a dream; that much was clear. There was no way my imagination could have made up such an elaborate scenario. I looked back at Edward as he murmured my name, bringing a smile to my lips, and I hoped he was dreaming of me the same way I had dreamed of him for the last week.

I had no wish to have a conversation with him right now, so instead of waking him, I sighed and decided that I would leave it until the morning; not that I had any idea what the time was right now. Dropping the robe on the floor, I slid into bed behind him and moved my body as close to him as I could get, drifting off to sleep.

I was woken with lingering kisses across my shoulders and down the line of my spine. Goosebumps erupted on my skin after each touch, branding me. I stretched as he reached the lowest point and his tongue reversed direction, eventually finding my willing lips, plundering my mouth with a breath stealing kiss.

Turning over to face him, my gaze was captured by blazing green eyes and a lopsided grin. My heart gave a lurch in my chest as I realized that I was long past falling for him, I was already there. I had no way of knowing how he felt and, added to that, there were two very obvious problems. The most pressing of which was his marriage to this Mary-Alice person, since technically I was encouraging him to cheat. The other wasn't as tangible; where was I, and how was I there?

Edward must have seen the flash of emotions across my face as his smile fell a little. "What is it, Bella? Talk to me, please?"

The room was light, although it didn't look as if the sun was shining today, echoing my trepidation. I had no idea how to tell him what I thought was happening; at least to me. Pulling myself up in bed, ready to dive into the conversation, I tried to work out where to start.

"I'm not sure you will believe this, but here goes. I think that, somehow, I'm from the future." His mouth opened but I held up my hand. "I know, I know, it sounds even more ludicrous said out loud, believe me. Before you say anything, let me try and explain, please. In the house I'm renting I found a box, which contained pictures of you and your parents; that's how I knew who you were. There were also letters, clearly written to and from your father and mother. From reading them, it looks as if they met and fell in love here in the States, when your father was visiting. He must have returned here after going back to England to marry her and you were born here. Amongst the photographs and letters, there were also journals written by your mother, detailing your lives."

Edward leapt from the bed, raking his hands through his hair, seemingly unaware of his nakedness. I couldn't help looking and his rant was a little lost for a moment as I tuned his voice out in favor of the sight in front of me. As he turned to face me for the second time, his snort of amusement brought me out of my stupor, followed by the loudest rumble my stomach had ever given.

I colored in embarrassment. "What?" I tried unsuccessfully to pretend innocence, and pulled the sheet up to cover myself.

"My eyes are up here," his tone was amused, as he pointed to his face. "It would seem that you are unable to concentrate at the moment. I think it would be best if I obtained something for you to eat; perhaps then you would be able to cease your shameless ogling."

He stopped for a moment. "Then we should talk about this ridiculous notion of yours. There is no possible way you could be from the future; that's completely impossible."

With that he drew on his trousers and shirt, leaving the room with a final growled, "Don't go anywhere."

I decided that while he was gone, I would freshen up again and by the look and feel of my hair, run a comb through it. Leaving the bed, I grabbed for the robe I had left on the floor, loosely tying it. Heading for the bathroom, I took care of the usual and splashed my face with water. Musing that wherever here was, while I missed toothpaste and face creams, I decided that, at least there were indoor toilets.

Back in the bedroom, I looked for something to bring some order back to my hair, which resembled a haystack. Sitting on the edge of the bed, I caught a glimpse of the silver comb I had used last night, hidden under my cami, on the floor.

"That's strange," I murmured to myself. "Why on earth would that be here?" An inkling of an idea came to me as I was teasing out the tangles, but before I could follow the thought to any conclusion, a familiar feeling of nausea and dizziness came over me. My last thought before the blackness overtook me was of Edward.

**Irrevocable**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: I'm now in my last week in my current job and then I'm redundant, so I'm hoping for a new and better chapter in my life.**

 **Thanks as always to SarcasticBimbo for being a star and beta'ing the next few chapters in double quick time. I'm glad she's feeling a little better. Also, my thanks go to MeteorOnAMoonlessNight who helped immensely to get this whole story to make sense (or as much sense as a time-travel fic can make).**

 **My heartfelt thanks to all those who continue to follow, favorite and review; I love you all.**

 **And finally as usual - Stephenie Meyer owns it all, I just love Edward Cullen (and Rob of course)**

* * *

 **Irrevocable**

 **Summary**

It doesn't matter when I live my life, as long as it's with you.

* * *

 **Chapter 7**

 **Edward**

There was a spring in my step as I carried the tray, taking the stairs three at a time. Despite her strangeness, I was in a hurry to get back to Bella; she intrigued me, no matter how or what brought her into my life.

I strode along the upstairs hall towards the door of the guest chambers and after pushing the door open, backed inside.

"Your breakfast, my la—" my voice petered out as I was faced with a different person, dressed in the most ridiculously short skirt, I suppose you could call it. My gaze travelled up her body, which was embarrassingly uncovered. "Who are you? Where's Bella?"

"Obviously not here," was her scathing reply. "You'd better set that down over there, Edward, and then you and I need to have a talk."

Dumbfounded, I did exactly as she asked and then sank into the seat closest to the table.

"I am Mary-Alice, in case you hadn't worked that out, and I am, for all intents and purposes, your wife. Bella, I assume, is back in her own time at the moment, and you and I will have to work out what to do so that the next time this happens I stay there. I never wanted to be married to you, and I have found something that is far more preferable and I intend to keep it, if I can."

"But ... but ... this cannot be true. There is no such thing as time travel. How...?" I stuttered through a few words, unable to get my head around the shocking difference between this person and my Bella.

My Bella! Where did that come from?

"Now, before we get to our proper talk, please leave and allow me to get dressed ... and I suggest you do the same. We can reconvene in the study and I will tell you what I know."

With that, I was dismissed, and she encouraged me to stand, practically pushing me out of the door. In a daze, I did exactly as she suggested and made my way to my own rooms, where I completed my ablutions and dressed. Within thirty minutes I was making my way to the study, still unable to comprehend what I had seen.

The room was empty, leaving me to pace up and down, dragging at my hair and waiting for Mary-Alice to arrive. She calmly entered the room, ringing the bell for tea, behaving as if nothing untoward had happened. A short time passed and with a tap on the door, I opened it to admit Rose carrying a tray. Her eyes widened as she took in the view of Mary-Alice, and she glanced at me with a quizzical look on her face. When I gave her no reaction, she placed the tray on the table and left the room, still looking at me closely.

Mary-Alice poured tea for the two of us and then sat back while I continued to pace agitatedly.

"Sit down, Edward. Drink your tea and we will begin."

Despite the fact that I really could have done with a whiskey instead, I sat as she suggested. The room was silent while we drank the tea as I waited for her to begin as I certainly had absolutely no idea where to start.

Placing her teacup back on the tray, she folded her hands in her lap and began. "This may be difficult for you to believe, Edward, but Bella is not from this time." She stopped looking to see if I had anything to say. "Something has allowed us to switch places. You would have known we were not the same person had you been gentlemanly enough to wait after the marriage ceremony, and lift my veil as you should have done."

I opened my mouth to speak, but she held her hand up. This was not the person I had been led to believe was Mary-Alice Brandon and her actions caused me to close my mouth and wait to see what else she had to say.

"No matter, now; it's not important," she dismissed me before I could utter a sound. "Things have changed; I have had a taste of a life that I will not give up lightly, and I will do my utmost to make sure that it becomes permanent." She smiled, her face lighting up with a happiness which I was sure had nothing to do with me. "Oh, and I go by Alice now."

As she paused I spoke, "Mar—Alice, I apologize for my awful behavior. I did not want to marry, at all and shamefully, I took that out on you. It was not your doing and I should have been man enough to stand up to my father and refuse to go through with it. I ask for your forgiveness for that, though I am not sure what we could have done otherwise."

Her smile stayed on her face. "Thank you for that, Edward. We were in an impossible situation, but we now have a chance to change that. We need to be careful that the actions we take make this permanent. I don't want to lose what I have found, and by the look on your face when you entered my rooms, neither do you."

I huffed a small laugh. "Yes, I'm sorry, Alice, but I want Bella and I believe that I am in love with her already. What do we need to do?"

I amazed myself with my complete acceptance of the situation, as it was clear that something other had arranged for us to meet, even though my logical brain tried to dismiss it.

"Bella told me yesterday that my mother has some journals, which contain information that may help us, so I think we should explain this to Mother and see what she can do to help. Shall I call her in to join us?"

Mary-Alice nodded her acceptance and I left the room to find my mother. Unfortunately, she had already left for her morning meeting with the charity committee, so I returned to the study suggesting to Mary-Alice that we should speak to her after dinner. She agreed and left to return to her room, while I proceeded to my office, attempting to work; not that I achieved a great deal.

Seven o'clock found me outside Alice's door, knocking and asking her if she would accompany me to the dining room. No matter what I thought of our marriage, I was sorry that I had treated her badly, and felt that I had to, at least, make it up to her, in some small way.

Both my parents were at dinner, so there was no opportunity to ask my mother any questions. I had a feeling that my father would not be happy to hear the direction our intentions were taking. He was definitely not the type of man to believe in—what he would term—rubbish, so we made polite conversation over the meal, knowing that he would soon be leaving for his club, as he did most evenings.

It was almost nine o'clock before we were finished and he left the house.

Within minutes of his leaving, I approached my mother, requesting that we speak to her as soon as possible. She asked that we give her a few moments to order tea and that we meet her in the drawing room.

Once again, I found myself pacing; this whole situation was causing me to be anxious and I found I wanted Bella more than ever. Despite our fiery meetings, her presence calmed me and I missed her more than I thought possible after such a short amount of time spent together.

Alice was the picture of calm sitting at the window seat watching the setting sun and I couldn't help but envy the positivity she exuded. It was as though she knew that the future would be fine and I had to believe that it would be, despite the oddness of the situation.

My mother walked into the room, followed by Rose and the promised tea. I declined and filled my glass from the whiskey bottle in preparation for the odd conversation that was sure to follow.

"Well, Edward? What is so important that you had to speak to me now?" My mother looked at me searchingly.

All of a sudden I had no idea where to start and I was glad that Alice did not seem to have the same problem.

"Esme," she began, "What we are about to tell you will sound totally insane, but please, for a moment, suspend your disbelief. I am Mary-Alice Isabella Brandon, now Cullen, but in another life I am merely Alice Cullen. When you asked me if Edward and I had been—" she stopped for a moment "—intimate, I told the truth when I said that I hadn't."

She waited, I assume to see if Esme or I had anything to add at that point. "I understand that is the opposite of the conversation you had with Edward, and it may be hard to believe but both are true, except that the person who awaited Edward in his chambers on our wedding night was not me."

The room was silent for a moment. "How can that be, Mary-Alice? I saw you enter the rooms myself. I assisted you with your nightclothes before Edward left the study."

"Yes, that is all true, but I fell asleep waiting for Edward. When I awoke, I found myself in an extraordinary situation. Somehow in the time between you leaving me, and Edward entering the room, I switched places with someone named Bella."

"Switched places?" my mother asked in confusion. "Who's Bella and how did she come to be in your place?"

"This is where it gets confusing," Alice went on. "From what I have learned, Bella comes from a different time and something brought her back here to Edward. I have no idea why, or how that happened, although I do have some ideas. To that end, I left a message for Bella with that information, and I hope that between us we can come up with a way to make this permanent."

My mother seemed to be parroting everything Alice said. "Make it permanent?" she echoed, looking at me.

I shrugged, "I know it sounds insane, but Mary-Alice, or just Alice, as she wants to be known, is definitely not the woman I was with on my wedding night or last night. I know I am not mad, although it does feel like that at the moment and if she, Bella, is willing, I want her to stay with me. That is partly because Alice wishes it, but also, there is something between Bella and myself that I am not prepared to let go of."

Turning to Alice, I continued, "Alice, you must be aware that Bella may not want this to be permanent, despite how much I want it to be so, and that you will have to accept that. She is the one that is at the center of this; it's her decision."

"I know, Edward, and it will have to be something that the two of us will have to live with if she doesn't want it. Can we do that?"

I fell silent for a few moments; I could not force Bella to be here just because I wished it, and so, if necessary, we would have to make the best of the situation.

"Alice, I would be prepared to offer you a divorce, and pass your father's money back to you to make your life happy. Would that be acceptable to you?" This was not what I wanted, and I knew that I would never be able to tell my father the real reason. He would just have to accept my decision, although it may initially cause dissension.

Esme had been watching us this entire time and spoke, "What is it you want from me?"

Alice launched into the discussion we had already had upstairs, regarding her journals, and although Esme said that she was more than willing to show them to us, she denied that there was anything in there that would help us. She left the room, returning in a few minutes with the last of her journals, which did indeed have nothing to add to the conversation.

Alice said that there was nothing more she could do, as it would seem that everything that happened was dependent on Bella. Exasperated, I decided to retire for the night, leaving my mother and Alice to speak for a while longer.

That night, I tossed and turned, unable to sleep for any length of time. Reminders of Bella ran through my mind, whether I was awake or in slumber. I missed her body next to mine; not just for the amazing and passionate sex, but also for her intelligence and the vibrant spark she brought to my life. I could only pray that she would be able to work out what had happened from the letter Alice left and would agree to stay here, with me.

**Irrevocable**


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: Just a short chapter to link the two girls and Edward will be back later ...**

 **Thanks, as always, to SarcasticBimbo and MeteorOnAMoonlessNight and all those who are following and reviewing.**

 **Unfortunately it's all still owned by Stephenie Meyer or I'd be sitting in the sun somewhere writing full-time.**

* * *

 **Irrevocable**

 **Summary**

It doesn't matter when I live my life, as long as it's with you.

 **Chapter 8**

 **Bella**

I awoke in my own bed and was actually disappointed. Had I stayed, I'm sure I would have confessed that I was in love with Edward at that moment, which may not have been the right thing to do; I just didn't know if he felt the same.

My mind returned to the last thought I'd had before I 'left'. I was no longer in any doubt that I was going somewhere; to a different place in time, and I had to accept that it was into the past because that was where Edward was, and that couldn't be a coincidence; I could no longer convince myself that it was just a dream.

In my hand, I still held the comb that belonged to the vanity set, and I was now convinced that, somehow, it had something to do with whatever was happening. Jumping out of bed, I had a quick wash and cleaned my teeth, dressing in jeans and a t-shirt, eager to find the journal to take yet another look at what it had to say.

In the kitchen, I made myself coffee and the usual hot pockets for breakfast, taking them both into the living room. The journal sat, conveniently, waiting for me on the coffee table. Sitting down, I opened it at the last page to find a sheet of paper tucked in between the pages.

 _Dearest Bella_

 _My name is Mary-Alice Brandon and I am married to Edward Cullen, though not by choice. My marriage to him was arranged by his father and mine, long before I was of age to agree. Neither Edward nor myself wish this to be. Through some twist of fate, I believe we have all been given a chance to be with our soul mates._

 _I have surmised that the following explanation may leave us believing that both or at least one of is insane. The paper clippings you left with the journal have shocked me beyond belief, and I find that I have no wish to remain in my time; I choose life and freedom and hope that you will, too._

 _It would seem that some outside force or 'spell', if you would have it, has allowed us to switch places in time._

 _Further, it is my belief that the words in the journal you hold in your hand contain a spell that is somehow linked to the items in the vanity set that was stored in the box. I believe that each item can be used just once to facilitate the switch, so great care will need to be taken in their use._

 _This has happened twice now and I have surmised that everything is controlled by you and your strong wish to be with the one you love or your soul mate, and although I have not asked for this switch, I too, have met someone special with whom I want to be, always. His name is Jasper Whitlock and I have talked to him about what has been happening so that when he calls on you today, he will not be shocked that I am missing. I hope it will also lead to you knowing that he is trustworthy._

 _If you feel about Edward as I believe you do, I beg you to please talk to Rose, whom I know will be able to help. May I also suggest that you include Esme; I can promise that, having already spoken to her, she will also assist where she can._

 _Please do not feel that you have to do this for anyone but yourself. Now that I know my future, if you decide otherwise, I can promise you that Edward and I have spoken at length and will make sure that we change that future. Full happiness may not be ours, but we can make the best of the situation._

 _Alice_

My heart quickened reading the letter from Alice, knowing that it meant that the thoughts I had about the vanity set were accurate. Somehow, those items were involved in facilitating the switch between us. It now put me in the position of having to make the biggest decision of my life, and I knew that it was necessary for me return to Edward to have a full and truthful conversation with him; I knew I had to ask him how he felt.

I had no idea how many times I would be able to switch places, so it was imperative that I use my time wisely. I formulated a plan to seek out Rose first and then Esme; there had to be a way to find out what we could do.

I knew that the mirror and the comb had already allowed me to switch places and return, so my first thought was to test Alice's theory of being able to use each item just the one time. Before I could test out that theory, the doorbell rang, followed by a quick rap of knuckles.

Opening the door, I came face to face with a gorgeous looking guy with short, blond hair and the bluest eyes I had ever seen. If I hadn't already fallen in love with Edward, this man would certainly have attracted me.

"Jasper Whitlock, ma'am," he held out his hand in greeting. I loved the southern twang in his voice and told him so before moving aside, allowing him to enter.

"I assume you're the one Alice mentioned in her letter," I began. "And that she has explained all this—" I waved my hand towards the journal and the letter lying on the table "—stuff, for lack of a better word," I finished.

"Then you must be Bella," he smiled at me and I could see what Alice saw in him.

I smiled back at him, immediately at ease in his company, but glad that Alice had already explained everything to him; saving me from having him think I was a complete nut-job.

"I was just about to test out one of Alice's theories. She believes that each of the items ... I assume you know what they are...?" I paused to see if he understood, heaving a sigh of relief to see that he was still with me. "I'm going to pick up the mirror again now and if I do switch places ... well, Alice will be with you shortly." I smiled wryly at him and sat, indicating that he should do the same.

Taking a deep breath, I picked up the mirror and then felt a little foolish just holding it up in the air.

"Well, that proves one thing she said," I murmured mostly to myself.

Looking at Jasper, I whispered, "Here goes nothing," as I picked up the brush. As an afterthought, I also grabbed the newspaper clippings tucked into the journal; I would need something to convince Edward that everything I said was the absolute truth if Alice had not already managed it. Immediately I felt the now familiar nausea sweep through me, and the edges of my vision darkened.

I managed to get out a strangled, "Tell Alice I'll talk to Edward and find a way," before the room went black.

**Irrevocable**


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: My apologies for the late posting this week. My youngest son needed some help to collect his new car and after an eight hour round trip, I am finally home; stiff and tired but itching to write.**

 **This chapter asks the right questions.**

 **My thanks as always to SarcasticBimbo and MeteorOnAMoonlessNight for all their help**

 **And of course to my readers and reviews; my thanks and apologies for not answering reviews this week - when the writing bug hits, I need to get it out onto paper before my brain cuts off again.**

 **Stephenie Meyer still owns it all and no infringment is intended**

* * *

 **Irrevocable**

 **Summary**

It doesn't matter when I live my life, as long as it's with you.

* * *

 **Chapter 9**

 **Bella**

This time, I awoke quickly, somehow knowing that not much time had passed. I was in the same room as before, now believing that it was all real, and that Alice and I had switched places again. Determined to find Edward as soon as possible, I placed the hairbrush on the table and strode to the door. Now that I knew its meaning, I was careful not to pick it up again; I had no wish to return without at least giving the situation real thought. I needed to make clear decisions and that did not mean falling into bed with Edward, even though my very being yearned to do just that.

I left the room in search of him, heading downstairs. Within minutes, I came face to face with the very person I had been told to find. She glanced at my attire and smiled widely.

"Hello, Rose, have you seen Edward? I need to speak to him urgently."

"He is at work right now, but I know who you are. My sister said to expect you, so for now, please come with me to the kitchen, where you will be safe until Edward returns home."

Having no other options, I followed her down the stairs and through the house. Looking around at the lack of appliances, led my mind straight to my reason for returning. I knew I loved Edward, and if he loved me then I would have to decide if I could live in a time where there were none of the modern conveniences I was used to.

Silently leaving me to my musing, Rose set the table and proceeded to make tea; it seemed that ritual hadn't changed in over a hundred years. Once she had completed her task, she sat opposite me and asked me the easiest of questions for me to answer.

"Do you love Edward?"

My reply was instant, "I do. You know what's happening? Alice told me to talk to you and then to Esme. What did she mean?"

"It's a long story, do you have time?"

"Nothing but," was my wry reply.

"To start with, my name is Rose McCarty and I live here with my husband, Emmett. He is Edward's driver and friend. My sister, Sara—" here she took a deep breath "—is a witch." She stopped and looked closely at me but I was too far in now to disbelieve her.

She continued, seeing that I had nothing to say to that. "Before we see her to find a solution to your predicament, you need to have a conversation with Edward; an honest one. It's important that you are both completely aware of what will happen if you decide to stay; this affects his life and that of Alice, and ultimately, his parents, too."

"I know, Rose, and I do love him more each time I see him, although I have a hard time believing that falling in love can be this easy. It's as if we were made for each other, but the question is, does he love me in the same way? He's obviously more experienced than me and I am not sure I can be enough for him. I'm afraid that I can't be what he needs; I come from a time when women are very outspoken and I don't want to lose who I am, even for him."

Rose made a noise in the back of her throat and without words told me she thought I was being an idiot.

"Love at first sight is not impossible, I know from experience. Emmett and I married within a few weeks of meeting and I have never been more certain of something in my whole life. Despite the fact that Carlisle is a hard taskmaster, he feels the same for Esme, and I believe that Alice has found the same; otherwise, she would not have asked you to consider this change.

"You knew she and I were different people?"

"Not at first, no, but she and I had a conversation after that first switch, which made me realize that my sister was right. I haven't always believed her and, to be honest, she has not always been right. However, on this occasion, it seems as if she has all the facts correct."

While waiting for Edward, Rose and I spent a few hours talking about the life I would lead if I chose Edward. I found that I really liked her and was certain I would have a friend if I chose to stay. She said that for a short while longer Esme would run the household, but that would not last. Carlisle and Esme were planning on moving into the Dowager House, leaving me to run the household as Edward's wife. It was a daunting prospect and Rose assured me that both she and Esme would assist me if it was needed.

She reminded me that I would only be married in Alice's name and asked if I was okay with that. I assured her that I was, and marriage was not something that I had ever dreamed about or wanted. I always felt it wasn't necessary although I did find myself thinking about it with Edward.

"That doesn't mean that behind closed doors you can't be exactly what you want to be, Bella. How you lead your life is completely up to you." She laughed out loud at the face I made, knowing that she was alluding to our sex life!

Before I knew it, I heard the sound of horses outside and voices drifted from there to the kitchen.

Rose looked up, saying, "Edward is home. He will go to his rooms to change and then will go to the study for his afternoon drink." She smirked as she said he was a creature of habit. "Esme and Carlisle are away overnight and will not be returning until tomorrow morning, so you won't be disturbed."

"It would be best," again with the smirk, " Under the circumstances, if you met him in the study." My face colored at her innuendo, but my snorted answer was that I could keep my hands off of him if I had to.

I followed Rose to the study, where she left me while she went in search of Edward. Her parting words were, "When you are sure of your decision, come and find me in the kitchen and we can work out the next step."

She left the door ajar and I heard her quiet footsteps take the stairs. Edward's voice, loud and angry, echoed through the hallway outside, and I was suddenly unsure. Would he want me? It was clear he lusted after me and we had a passionate connection, but was that enough? Was that love?

"Damnit, Rose, just bring her to my room." Edward's voice was harsh.

Rose's answer was clear and even. "No, Edward, this conversation needs to be where you can talk. There are things you need to hear and lust does not have a place in that discussion, so I suggest you think before you speak and hold your temper." Her voice rose in warning and I knew she had my back, no matter what decision I eventually made.

Edward cussed and swore, telling her it was not her place to decide what was and wasn't necessary, but I heard their footsteps head towards the study, allowing me only a little time to be seated and compose myself.

As he strode into the room, I was once again drawn into his gaze as he virtually glared at me from the doorway, looking me up and down, his gaze burning as he perused the clothes I wore. Part of me wished I had thought more about how I was dressed, but there was nothing I could do about that now and so I did my usual; ignored it.

He went to the sideboard and poured himself a drink. Sounding a lot calmer than I was underneath, I spoke. "Would you pour me one, too, please, Edward?"

Without turning, he swallowed the liquid in his glass and grabbing another he filled both with the amber liquid. Picking them both up, he made his way to the chairs flanking the fireplace. I had deliberately chosen to sit there, knowing that anything closer to him would cloud my senses, as they always were in his presence.

I knew that initially, the conversation had to start with me so, taking a swig from the glass Edward had handed me, and then a deep breath, I began. I explained about my life and how I knew who he was, adding the details I had found out about Alice.

Throughout my speech, Edward said nothing and none of his thoughts showed on his face. I had no idea if he believed anything I was saying as I mumbled through my explanations, probably repeating myself. My words dried up and I became desperate for him to open up and say something, anything, so we could have the much more personal discussion we still needed. I remembered the newspaper clippings and stood to retrieve them from my back pocket. Still saying nothing as I handed them to him, I felt his gaze travel down my jean clad legs, raising his eyebrows in question, but he took the papers from my hand, without saying a word.

I almost sighed when he looked away and I sat down again, waiting for him to take in what the clippings said. The look on his face became more incredulous, and he sat forward in his seat as he looked through all the details, culminating in shock flitting across his features. I could only surmise that he had reached the part about Alice's death.

He looked at me sharply. "Is this some sort of trickery? Where did you get this from?" He stood towering over me and just like that, I was furious with him.

I stood up abruptly, causing him to take a step back.

"Yes, Edward," I shouted sarcastically, "Of course, I faked this information. And for what; just what would that achieve? Why would I make up something that awful? I have nothing whatsoever to gain from this! Everything I said is true, damn it! You idiot, I love you and I need to know how you feel about me."

My hand covered my mouth; I hadn't meant to blurt it out like that but maybe it was better this way. I knew that I would have prevaricated about the final part and was somehow glad I had let my heart do the talking.

Edward was silent as his gaze roamed across my face. His hard expression faded and heat replaced the cold look he had worn through my diatribe, but without another word he strode from the room leaving me feeling rejected. He didn't love me, the thought resounded through my head as I stood there in disbelief for what seemed like a long time, but was probably only a few minutes.

I sank back to the seat behind me, shocked that he had not uttered a word. There was nothing to hold me here now and while I was sorry Alice would not get to be with her soul mate, I could at least be sure that, with the knowledge she had, she would be able to avoid her fate in this time. I hoped it would be enough. I had no idea why Edward had left, but he couldn't have said it clearer.

I rose with new determination and made my way to the bottom of the stairs ready to return to the guest room, and back to my own time. I wouldn't stay where I wasn't loved; even knowing that Edward lusted after me wasn't enough. I trudged up the stairs and along the long hallway to Alice's room, hearing raised words from the other end.

"You are an idiot, Edward Cullen. Bella is leaving now, do you know that? I told you to think before you spoke but you didn't even say anything, never mind letting her know the truth. Do you want to let her go, knowing that she is the one?"

"What the hell, Rose? I am expected to make a decision that will affect someone else's life, without a second thought? What about Mary-Alice? Is this what she wants? I'm confused and conflicted; I have to do the right thing." Edward's voice lowered and was muffled enough that I couldn't hear any further words, but they were followed by steps along the hall toward me. I quickly stepped into the room, walking over to the dressing table and looking down at the brush. It was strange to know that such an innocuous object could be so powerful, I thought sadly, readying myself for the nausea of the return journey.

As I reached for it, ready to end this farce, the door burst open, and Edward raced into the room.

"No, Bella, don't touch it, please. Listen to me for a minute and if you still want to leave then I won't hold you back."

I let my hand fall to my side and turned to face him.

Taking a deep breath, he began, almost desperately, "I love you, too, Bella. I know it has been quick, that's what I have been struggling with. I am married to another, but God help me, I love you with all my heart. It makes no sense at all, but I know it to be true and the thought of you leaving tears me in two! Please … stay."

Taking my hand, he drew me to him, and moving to the bed, encouraged me to sit on his lap. I knew the look he was giving me meant he wanted to kiss me, but for the moment there was more to discuss. I couldn't give in to anything further without explaining the rest.

I found my voice and more calmly than I thought, continued with the explanation. "Alice—you know her as Mary-Alice—and I switch places. Somehow, this is tied to a vanity set that was left in a box which also contained your mother's journals—"

He interrupted, "I know about those, Mary-Alice and I spoke with her yesterday. She brought them to us but there are no words as you describe, written in them."

That information caused me to stop for a minute. "Then it must be something that has yet to happen," I mused. "Rose said she would be able to help."

Chewing my bottom lip I nervously faced Edward again. "Are you sure this is what you want? I have the feeling that talking to Rose and her sister will be the final step, and I don't want you to be disappointed..."

"How could I be disappointed, Bella? I want you and I love you and that is all we need. Everything else we can deal with together."

Searching his face for any trace of hesitance, I heaved a sigh of relief at finding none, and echoed his sentiments, kissing him lightly on the lips. Not allowing him to draw me in too far, I pulled back. "Then we have to find Rose and let her do her stuff."

We stood and he took my hand, leading me out of the room and downstairs toward the kitchen, where Rose sat, with yet another cup of tea.

"I'm staying, Rose," I blurted out.

"I know," she said, "I thought as much; I just had to give this idiot here the proverbial kick up the backside which he needed. I have already been to the village to speak with my sister, and she has asked that we come to her house tomorrow morning and bring Esme, the journal, and the brush. She says she knows what to do." Rose shrugged, obviously believing in her sister.

Rose brought dinner to us and left it, smirking as she walked out of the room and Edward and I spent the evening in his room, learning about each other. With each minute, I fell more in love with him and was convinced this was where I was destined to be.

* * *

Stretching, I felt the warmth of Edward behind me and the glow of the sun across my face. Despite the urgency of the tasks facing me today, I wanted nothing more than to lie here and get to know him in an 'in-depth' way.

"It's not time to get up yet," the gravelly, sleep-laden voice came from behind me as Edward pulled me closer to him, planting light kisses across my shoulder. Shivering slightly from the sensation of his kisses on my skin, I snuggled back against him, feeling how much he wanted to stay in bed.

I lay still for a few minutes, relishing how close I felt to him, and then turned to face him, winding my arms around his neck, and pulling his lips down to mine. His hand hitched my leg up over his hip, bringing me closer to his hard cock.

"Can I change your mind?" he murmured against my lips.

"Not really," I weakly whispered back, making no move away from him, returning his kisses.

Eventually, I had to break away to breathe and that brought me back to the events that would be happening this morning. I dragged myself out of his arms and got ready for the day, while he watched me every minute.

"What if it doesn't work?" Edward sounded troubled, giving voice to the thoughts that, so far, I had managed to push to the back of my mind.

"I haven't thought that far, really, and to be honest, it terrifies me." I swallowed and looked over at him while I fastened the zipper on my jeans.

"I don't even want to think of us not being together, you know? But we have to find out as much as we can; it's better to know where we stand, because I couldn't bear it if sometime in the future something happened and we were separated."

My mind filled in the rest; what if we had children? I could be torn away from them all so I had to do whatever was necessary to make sure that, if we managed to work out what we were involved in, we were safe from the unexpected.

**Irrevocable**


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: If you're still reading, thank you.**

 **Bella and Esme finally meet in this shortish chapter getting ready for the real stuff to come.**

 **My thanks to MeteorOnAMoonlessNight for her pre-reading and to my beta SarcasticBimbo, who got this back to me in the wee hours of MY morning here in the UK. Hope she feels better soon.**

 **Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight and all its characters**

* * *

 **Irrevocable**

 **Summary**

It doesn't matter when I live my life, as long as it's with you.

* * *

 **Chapter 10**

 **Bella**

I shook the thoughts from my head for the moment and lightly kissed Edward. "I'll be back soon," I whispered against his lips, "Go do some work."

We left the room together and after watching him leave the house, I made my way to the kitchen where I was sure to find Rose, drinking her usual cup of tea. I sat opposite her, not saying anything for the moment and poured my own tea while watching Maggie cook breakfast. Shaking my head no at Rose's offer of something to eat, we sat in silence for a while until the break was over.

"When is Esme due back, Rose?" I questioned.

Glancing at the clock she replied, "Not for another two hours, Bella. I have some duties that I need to take care of, so why don't you go to the study and read, or something? I'll come fetch you as soon as she's back and we can talk to her together."

I agreed that sitting in the kitchen was just making us all nervous and made my way to the study as she had suggested. Making myself comfortable in the window seat overlooking the gardens, I opened what was obviously a first edition copy of Pride and Prejudice, trying to lose myself in the story of Mr. Darcy and Elizabeth Bennet. I managed that for all of an hour, and eventually had to put it down after re-reading a paragraph three times without taking anything in.

Deciding that it was too nice to stay indoors, I looked for Rose, finding her in the drawing room, and told her that I would be taking a walk around the gardens. Telling me the way out was through the door at the end of the hall, she carried on with her task.

The gardens were beautiful and my mind imagined living out the rest of my life here, with Edward. I dreamed of the children we would have and what we could achieve together. I knew that Carlisle was the owner of a newspaper and that he had to sell it, but I thought we could avoid that; I had plenty of knowledge from my job, though I had to acknowledge that Edward might be a little reticent about me working. I got the idea that Alice would have a good life with Jasper, much better than the one she would have with Edward. Even if she managed to change her future, what would it be without her soul mate, the love of her life, the one?

I was so lost in my thoughts, Rose made me jump when she touched my shoulder. "Esme's home, Bella. She's waiting in the drawing room, so get along there and I'll be a few minutes. Okay?"

I nodded my head and followed her back into the house, separating from her at the entrance to the kitchen. I had no doubt that she would be making the usual tea and proceeded towards the drawing room, where I knocked before entering; it felt right, and polite to do so.

Esme looked up as I pushed the door open and her eyes widened in surprise.

I wasn't sure of my reception, given that her son was actually married to someone else, but her warm smile welcomed me nonetheless, and I felt hope that we would somehow navigate our way through the problems that were sure to arise.

"So," Esme breathed, giving me the once over with her penetrating gaze, "It really is true, then?" It was almost a question.

"Good afternoon, Mrs. Cullen," was my equally quiet response, "It would seem so. I'm Bella Swan and not Alice—or Mary-Alice—" I stumbled over her name, "Or at least that's what she's known as where I come from."

Silence fell, interrupted by Rose as she entered the room with a tray containing mid-morning coffee. Rose poured and handed a cup to both Esme and myself before settling herself in the chair next to me as if she belonged there.

"Well, this is nice," she grinned at me, amused by the slight stand-off we were at. "Shall we begin?"

"I'm glad something amuses you, Rose." I was suddenly a little angry at her amusement.

"Oh, Bella, I'm just joking; ease up a little. You could cut the air with a knife in here."

I shook my head, smiling despite myself. She had dispelled the tension in the atmosphere with one sentence.

Turning to Esme, she launched into the tale, though she had told me that Esme was aware of everything that led up until now.

"You can see that the woman Edward married, and Bella here, are two different people. I know Alice and I spoke to you a short while ago and I wasn't sure how quickly this was going to happen, but it would seem that both of them have made a decision. Bella has spoken to Edward and everyone is agreed that they want to try and make the switch a permanent one."

"How will they do that, Rose, the words that M—" she stopped for a minute. She smiled before continuing, "It's difficult to remember that she wants to be known as Alice now, although, since she wants a different life I can see why she would want that change ... but I agree." She picked up the journal lying on the table beside her and handed it to me.

I could see that it was so much newer than the one I had left in my living room; was it just yesterday? Opening it at the last page, the words of what I now knew to be a spell were missing from this one and my breath caught in my throat as I realized just how fraught with all the possibilities of going wrong our task was actually going to be.

No doubt the worry I felt was showing on my face. "As you can see, there is nothing in there that tells us what we need to do next," Esme spoke soothingly, reaching out to touch my hand. "But Rose assures me that her sister is most qualified to help us to make your—both of your—wishes come true."

Rose broke the emotional moment, "Don't look so worried, Bella. My sister, Sara, is expecting us shortly and I am sure that she can help us." She spoke soothingly. "She told me that Bella would be coming, and that when her decision was made, we should come to see her. I had no idea what she was talking about at the time, but I knew to look out for her."

Esme continued to look at me, "And you are sure this is what you want, Bella? Your life sounds very different from the one Alice described to me. Why would you both want this?"

I hesitated for a minute and then reached for the newspaper clippings in my pocket, passing then to Esme, "I can assure you, I have thought about this thoroughly and I would not make this change lightly, nor just for the life another wants to lead. Edward and I have spoken at length about our expectations, but more than that, I am absolutely sure that he loves me as I love him. I cannot bear the thought of losing his presence in my life and more to the point, if I don't do whatever I can to make sure that this does not have a chance to tear my future apart, our lives will be fraught with anxiety." Continuing passionately I voiced my determination, "I have to do whatever I can to make sure that does not happen."

Esme unfolded the papers I had thrust in her hands and as I watched, her hand rose to her throat and tears filled her eyes as she read through them. "This is what will happen?" she questioned hesitantly.

"It is what has happened from my time, as reported." I leaned forward and took her hand. "But, I am absolutely sure the knowledge we now both have will change it, even if this switch doesn't work."

I stopped for a moment. "Alice left me a letter, in my time, saying that if I chose otherwise she would still do her utmost to make sure that it did not come to pass." My throat was thick with emotion, "I have no doubt that we would both make the best of our lives, though without our true loves, it wouldn't be the same."

The silence was pregnant with possibilities, difficulties and emotion, broken only by the hitching breaths from Esme. I would have been the same, but I had already known about Edward's death as reported. It must have been a shock to her to read it in black and white, so I chose to walk to the window looking out over the gardens, giving her time to recover.

Eventually she cleared her throat, "Well, what should we do now, then?"

Rose had allowed Esme a little time to get her emotions under control. "Sara is waiting for us and has asked that we bring her the journal. Esme, do you have the vanity set Bella has spoken about?"

Esme rose from her seat, smoothing down her dress, "I do, give me a few moments and I shall fetch it. Then we must see what we can do to change the future permanently. I cannot let my son die."

She said nothing more and left the room. Rose turned to me, "You should change, Bella. It would not be advisable to be seen in those trousers, though I have to say I like them very much." She grinned at me and we followed Esme from the room.

Leading me to Alice's rooms, she chose some suitable clothing from those in the closet and although the dresses were a little short, taking the hem down made it mostly appropriate, at least. Rose shook her head slightly and placed a hat on my head and a shawl around my shoulders, finally finding my attire presentable, although to me they felt entirely foreign. We made our way down to the front door where Esme was waiting for us, exiting the house to find her carriage and driver waiting. It took only minutes for us to be outside a small house in the local village, the front door opening as we alighted from the carriage.

** Irrevocable **


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: Now we get to the how!**

 **I have to apologize to my reviewers for utter fail - I have been using the last few weeks to look for work, since my redundancy. With that and the urge to write, write, write, they got out of hand.**

 **So. despite my fail, I love every contact with every reviewer and it really makes me feel great to hear you like my story**

 **My thanks to SarcasticBimbo, who is thankfully doing better, for her quick beta of the remaining chapters of Irrevocable and of course to MeteorOnAMoonlessNight for her pre-reading suggestions.**

 **Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer reamins in control of Twilight, I jsut control what my characters do.**

* * *

 **Irrevocable**

 **Summary**

It doesn't matter when I live my life, as long as it's with you.

* * *

 **Chapter 11**

 **Bella**

The girl standing in the doorway looked no older than sixteen, but her eyes were as old as the hills and I immediately felt that here was someone who could and would help. She stepped forward and hugged Rose; they were obviously very close.

Stepping back from each other, Rose introduced us all and Sara moved to one side, inviting us into her home. We stepped directly into the main living area and we could see the kitchen through the open door at the rear of the room. Despite the heat, a fire was lit in the kitchen, making the room inviting as we made our way into it, taking seats as Sara indicated.

Once we were all seated, Sara struck right at the heart of the matter. "As I understand it from Rose, you have made a decision that you wish to stay here, and Alice is happy with that decision." It was almost a question and I immediately assured her that we were both agreed.

"In that case," she continued seriously, "I will tell you what I know. This spell is an old one and was cast to bring soulmates together. It will continue to be active for the person who initially activated it, until it is destroyed." She looked at Esme."You understand that the items that will need to be used will eventually be destroyed?"

Esme pulled the vanity set, the same one I had found in the box, out of her bag, placing it on the table in front of us. "This was brought from England by my husband as a wedding gift. Under the circumstances, I am sure that he will eventually understand why it needs to be sacrificed."

A look passed between her and me, wordlessly acknowledging that this was a pittance to pay for the life and happiness of her only son.

"Very well," Sara spoke again, rising to bring to the table a small book.

As she opened it, I saw the very same words that were written in the future, and this became real. I thought I had understood it before, but faced with the truth in front of me, the reality of what we were about to do was brought home to me. It didn't, however, change what I wanted.

"Mrs. Cullen, you will need to have these exact words engraved on each piece of this set. They will also need to be inscribed in your journal so that in the future they will be found as they should be." Sara's look was solemn.

"Bella, each item can be used for one journey from where you are to where you want to be."

Speaking to Esme again, she continued quietly, "You must find one more item, a mirror with space for the engraving exactly as it is in the journal and on the other items. That will be the key to destroying the spell and if that is not done, the items will eventually pass to another and will be ready to be activated once again. Your chance to change your life permanently will then be lost, and will never be yours again in your lifetime."

I drew in a sharp breath at that and the possibility that, if this went wrong, I would never get the chance to be with Edward again.

Esme nodded in agreement as Sara turned to me next. "Bella, when all of these things are in place, you will need to return here with Mrs. Cullen. I can then speak the words to make this spell active in your time. Esme, you will need to box the items and leave them in the dowager house for Bella to find, which will start the sequence."

"What will need to happen to destroy the spell to prevent it from being activated accidentally for Edward and I?" I spoke for the first time, "I want nothing left to chance; I couldn't bear it if any future I make here in this time is torn apart."

I didn't need to add to anyone what might happen if that came to pass.

"You, Bella, must return again to your own time ..."

"But that will be the last use of all the items," I protested.

"I understand your worry, Bella, but you must find the mirror in your time. I cannot promise that it is close to you, nor do I have any idea how to find it, that will be your task. When you are in front of it, speak the words of the spell engraved upon it. That will return you to this time, switching your place with that of Alice and destroying it at the same time." Her gaze became fierce, "It is the only way!"

We stayed only a short time more before returning to the house. Esme arranged for the engraving to be carried out the next day, and contacted one of Carlisle's colleagues who would find and purchase the appropriate mirror. She would then arrange for that to be engraved in the same way as the other items. Esme would then arrange for Sara to come to the house and start the process.

Taking a seat in the drawing room, Esme took my hand. "I know this is hard for you, Bella, but it's our only chance to set everything as I believe it should be, rather than the future you found. I truly believe that you are the one for Edward, and I know you will be leaving a lot of things behind that you are used to, but I promise that I will be here for you every step of the way." Tears filled her eyes. "Thank you, for loving him enough to save him." There was no need for her to say his name; we both knew who she meant.

"Now for this evening, it would probably be better if you stayed in your rooms, don't you think? Carlisle, I have to say, can be very rigid in his thinking and I will need to find the right time to tell him about everything once it has all been started. Maybe I can do that while you are away? He knows Alice very well and would never believe that you are the same person."

"If it will help, Esme, I can leave the newspaper clippings. Surely he can't deny the truth in those?" I stopped for a few minutes, while we both mused on our thoughts.

"Thank you for being here for me, both now and in the future. I do need the time, to clear up some things in my life, but I assure you that I am one hundred percent sure I am doing the right thing, both for Edward and me, and of course for Alice, too."

She patted my hand and left me to make my way upstairs. Deciding to change and then wait for Edward in his room, I then pulled the cord beside the fireplace for Rose. She must have been waiting for me to do so as she was in the room in ten minutes bringing tea and a sandwich for me, while I waited.

"Rose, wait with me for a while, please?" I pleaded with her. "Have tea with me? I love Esme but you are my first real friend here." Rose agreed and poured tea for us both before settling in one of the chairs in front of the window.

"Can I ask you something, Rose?" She nodded for me to continue, "Why are you doing this for me? We don't really know each other."

She sat for a minute and then leaned forward, "Emmett is my soul mate and I cannot imagine even one day without him. Edward is Emmett's best friend, despite the fact that they come from the most different of backgrounds, and I want his happiness, mostly for that reason. So, when my sister said that his soul mate would arrive in, let's say, an unorthodox manner, I was intrigued. She described you exactly, and said that we would need to plan for you to stay permanently. I didn't really understand what she meant at the time, but when I saw Alice, and then you, in Edward's room on her wedding night, I knew that something strange was happening."

She had been so helpful and had been my friend right from the first time we met, and I knew that it would be both she and Esme who would make my transition to this life easier to cope with.

"In my other life," I smiled as I took her hand, "My parents were killed some time ago, and although I have comes to term with that, I have missed having them around. I am so glad that I met you and I know that we will become the best of friends, and I hope that in time Esme and Carlisle will be as close to me as my parents were."

Rose hugged me just as Edward opened the door. He frowned a little when he saw my interactions with her, and I could see that he would have to be educated a little. I would choose my own friends, no matter what anyone said, and I was sure that we would eventually be on the same page.

Rose left, promising to bring our evening meal to the room and Edward proceeded to change his clothes while I tried not to ogle him, failing abysmally. He just smirked and eventually came over to the sofa, pulling me onto his lap.

"What did you do today, my Bella?" His breath whispered over the skin on my neck, almost leaving me incoherent. I shivered, my skin pebbling under his touch and I leaned back further into his arms, closing my eyes as his warmth surrounded me.

"Hmmm," I managed to murmur, nothing else coming to mind. How was it he had this effect on me?

"And you don't think you have the same effect on me, my love, my Bella?" I had spoken my thoughts out loud.

At his smirking tone, I opened my eyes to find his face so close to mine that I could not resist reaching up to kiss his lips, reaching for the short hairs at the back of his neck. Now it was his turn to murmur and close his eyes.

"It would seem, my love, that we are both affected," I grinned at him salaciously, his eyes opening as my lips left his. "I love you, my Edward," my tone was a little more serious, "You know that?"

"I do indeed, my love. Now that you are staying with me, I find myself reluctant to let you go." His eyes bored into mine, worried now. "What if it doesn't work, Bella? I can't be without you now." He took a deep breath. "I know Alice and I have talked this through and we will find a way to cope with things if it all goes wrong, but I don't want that, I don't want you to leave."

"I don't want to go either, Edward, but leaving things as they are now, allows for a chance that something may go wrong in the future. And no matter what happens, I don't want to be torn away from our life here, and if we leave it open that could happen."

Tears slowly seeped from my eyes as I contemplated not only the short time we would have to be apart but also the horrifying thought that we could be unexpectedly parted for always.

"Shh, Bella, it will all work out as it's supposed to, you'll see. Come to bed now, I need you in my arms until it is time for you to go." Picking me up, Edward moved us to the bed, where we slept the night away as close as two people could get without being inside each others' skin.

The following day dawned sunny and bright, not matching my feelings at all. Edward and I stayed in his rooms—or our rooms—as he said they now were, until Rose knocked lightly on the door saying that everything was now ready. He refused to let me go alone and we descended the stairs to the drawing room, hand in hand, to find Esme, Rose, and Sara waiting for us, along with the vanity set and the new mirror already engraved. Esme had added the appropriate words to the journal and now all that was left was for me to take the brush, which had brought me here, to start the permanent process.

Sara spoke quietly, "Do not worry, Bella. This _**will**_ work and you will be back here before you know it."

She proceeded to give me further instructions on what I would have to do once I was back in my time. "You will need to find the mirror, stand in front of it, hold the frame and recite the words from the journal. Once you have uttered the last of them, you must break the mirror image; your image in the past, and that will ignite the final part of the spell, returning you to this time, switching places with Alice. Be sure that no one is touching you at this time or the spell will be negated and the cycle will begin again, though it will never be active for you again." Her warning came again, not that I would forget.

I looked at Edward, suddenly afraid that this would be the last time I would see him. Throwing myself at him, I hugged him tightly, trying to hold on to my emotions, especially in front of everyone else.

His hold on me tightened and he whispered that he would always love me in my ear, kissing me softly, vowing to wait for me. A few minutes later, I knew I had to let go and begin; it was time.

Turning to face the others, I took Esme and Rose's hands and thanked them for standing by me and believing in me. With one final kiss for Edward, I stepped forward while Sara began to recite the engraved words. Closing my eyes, I grasped the handle of the brush that would take me back, thinking it was strange that it actually was present at the same time as the original. Shaking my head to get rid of the unanswerable conundrum, I felt the usual nausea swirling through me as the blackness took over, rendering me unconscious.

** Irrevocable **


	12. Chapter 12

**AN: Happy day before Christmas Eve and nice to see you here again for the next chapter of Irrevocable, not too many to go now.**

 **Now we are on with the action - how to make it all real for Bella and Alice**

 **I have managed, I think, to catch up with all my reviews - it only took a whole day!**

 **Thanks to SarcasticBimbo for beta'ing and to MeteroOnAMoonlessNight for pre-reading**

 **Also my thanks go to all my followers, favoriters and reviewers for both this and my recent entry for the Naughty or Nice Contest.**

 **It didn't win but as always I enjoyed writing for and taking part in the competion.**

 **Now on with the story after a quick 'none of it's mine' disclaimer for the great SM**

* * *

 **Irrevocable**

 **Summary**

It doesn't matter when I live my life, as long as it's with you.

* * *

 **Chapter 12**

 **Bella**

I awoke to a serious banging on the front door, realizing that I was once again back in my own time. Now I was prepared, and would be making arrangement where it was needed in order to return to Edward once and for all. Holding my head, which seemed to be a little sore this morning, I headed to the door, opening it to find Jasper waiting.

"Bella, you're back," he drawled, seeming happy to see me, which considering I had the life his girlfriend wanted in my hands, was a bit strange.

"I am indeed, Jazz, come on in." I turned to make my way back to the living room.

He just grinned at me and headed straight to the kitchen as if he owned the place, putting on the coffee. Handing me a bottle of water and two Advil, he advised me to sit back and let them do their work. "There's plenty of time to talk once you feel better," were the only words I heard as I slid back into proper sleep for a while.

Waking a few hours later, I felt so much better, and found Jasper sitting in the chair opposite me, reading.

"How do you feel now, Bella?" he asked solicitously.

"Better now, thanks, Jasper." I noticed a cup of steaming hot coffee and two hot pockets in front of me and grabbed at the drink before munching at breakfast, or was it lunch?

We were silent for the moment and Jasper went back to his reading, while I finished my food. "I suppose you need to know what I have decided to do."

Putting his book down, Jasper's face became serious. "Of course I do, Bella. I love Alice, but I realize how important a decision this is for you. It's not as if it's something that can be done lightly; it's a whole life change."

"Edward and I talked very seriously about what we both wanted. We both finally admitted that, despite the peculiarity of the situation, we do love each other very much. Giving up the life I have here won't be difficult."

I stood, unable to sit still any longer. "I have never been a material person, and therefore, I don't have a lot of possessions, just the few things left from my youth, from when my parents were alive. I need to take those with me, however awkward their presence in the past might be. I am not technologically minded and I won't miss much, probably my iPod and phone most of all, but I can live without them. I cannot, however, live without Edward. So, yes, Jasper, my decision is yes."

Pacing in front of Jasper, I continued, "I assume that you will be here for Alice to help her acclimate to the life here? I have money, which of course I am unable to take with me, so before this happens I will arrange to see a lawyer and change my name to Alice Swan. What you do after that is up to you," I smiled at him, letting him know that although the conversation was serious, I was happy with my decision.

"There are a few other things to take care of, all of which I will do to make things easier. What about you? What do you plan to do?"

Jasper launched into his plans for them both, letting me know he had thought a great deal about the future he was getting. "Alice and I have had much the same conversations as you and Edward, and although this is a really hard thing to get my head around, I have to believe the evidence of my own eyes. I saw the switch for myself; nearly gave me a heart attack, it did."

He laughed a little at that and the levity cut through the tense discussions. "It's not every day your girlfriend appears before your eyes."

Remembering back to when I picked up the hairbrush I asked curiously, "What exactly happened?"

Jasper looked amused. "One second you were sitting on the sofa next to me, running that brush through your hair and the next you sort of faded a little and the air, I don't know, um, wavered? When everything solidified, Alice was there in your place."

He stopped for a moment, lost in thought, "Anyway, if she'll have me, I want to take her back to Texas with me, where we can start a new life. I was only here for a conference and since then it has been vacation time. If necessary, I can take a sabbatical from my job. It would make things much easier if you resign from yours before you leave, so it will make it easier for everyone you know to accept that you've moved on."

The unspoken, slightly sobering thought was that no one would really be looking for me.

He stopped for a moment and looked at me. "Thank you for doing this, Bella. Alice showed me the news detailing what would have happened to her had she stayed in her time, and I am really grateful that you would give up your life here so that she has a happy future."

"It's not all for her, Jasper, I love Edward and I want to be with him. I'm not giving up a huge life here, there's nothing I will miss, these things are just my way of arranging things here so she can move on, too; he is _**my**_ happy future."

I spent the next couple of days changing my name and any other details I could think of. I wasn't sure what could be done about my drivers license and passport but as long as Alice had all the paperwork, she and Jasper could work through those themselves. I couldn't worry about everything, so I just did the best I could by changing the details on my bank account and house rental agreement.

Finding the mirror was not so easy. I hadn't been there when the mirror was purchased on engraved and I didn't think to ask what I should be looking for. Sara had said that I would have to stand in front of it so I assumed that it would be larger than a hand mirror.

That evening, Jasper and I sat and talked about how we could go about the search. "Surely Esme, Sara and Rose would realise you wouldn't know what it looks like?" Jasper ran his fingers through his hair in much the way Edward would have done. "Any ideas how they might have done that?"

"Well," I mused. "Esme's journals in the past didn't have the spells that were in mine. So, it stands to reason that she added those details after I left." I stopped to think it through for a minute and then reached for the box. Flicking through the journals, I found the last one and opened it at the end. "There," I exclaimed triumphantly. "I knew they'd come through."

Taped in the back of the journal was a photograph. A photograph of a mirror, _**the**_ mirror, and I could clearly see the words of the spell engraved on the inner bevelled edges. The words inscribed were slightly different just as Sara had explained.

 _Looking back through the years_

 _And gazing through time_

 _My future will change his past_

 _His mirrored in mine_

 _To be irrevocable_

 _Two souls need to be one_

 _And destroy the path back_

 _Once and for all_

Unfortunately, the mirror had disappeared in the one hundred plus years since it was included in the spell. After finding out what we were looking for, I had thought it would be so easy; I assumed it would be in the Dowager House with everything else.

Throughout the next couple of months, Jasper spent a lot of time on the internet searching for it, made more difficult by the fact that initially I had only a description to go by, what was in my memory of it and of course the words engraved on it. Eventually we did locate it; in The Hamptons, halfway across the country. We discovered that the contents of the Dowager House had been sold years ago, after Esme died. Momentarily, I contemplated that if _everything_ had been sold, I would never have met Edward. Maybe, fate would still have stayed on track somehow, though the thought of never having known him horrified me. I simply could not let fate be derailed for the one item we needed and we re-doubled our efforts to persuade the current owner to part with it.

The old lady who owned it had received it as a wedding present and she was now in a nursing home suffering from Alzheimer's and her son would not part with any of her possessions. Nothing would persuade him otherwise; not even money.

By this time, I had given up my job and Jasper and I had taken a small rental close to Mr. Thompson's house, leaving my place empty for the time being, while we tried to convince him to sell. One Saturday morning I was pacing up and down doing much the same as Edward would have, tugging at my hair in frustration.

"What can we do, Jasper? We have tried everything to get Mr. Thompson to part with the mirror except to tell him the absolute truth and I have a feeling even that would not sway him."

"I don't know, Bella. I'm beginning to think that we might have to break in and just carry out the ritual right there, but that causes problems, too. When you switch with Alice, we will have very little time to get out of the house and if we are discovered too soon, I'm not sure we could talk our way out. Nothing would change the fact that we would be in his home, without permission, and we would have destroyed one of his prized possessions. I don't think getting in trouble with the police would be a good way to start our life." Jasper smiled wryly.

He threw his hands in the air in his frustration, raking his hair back across his scalp. "It's not as if it's worth that much, anyway. I think he is just being stubborn!"

I sighed and slumped down onto the sofa. "Then that's what we'll have to do, Jasper. It's been three months and I'm getting desperate. It must be worse for Edward and Alice because they have no way of knowing what's happening, or even if I have changed my mind."

The situation was exhausting me and I couldn't remember when I last had a good night's sleep. I longed for Edward's arms, and sometimes it seemed as if he had never existed.

"Okay, Bella, then it's time we thought this through and made a plan, even if it doesn't work. We have to do something and we've exhausted all other avenues. I hate to say it, but I hope to hell this is the right mirror after what we are about to do to get it." Jasper sat beside me and pulled a notebook and pen close, ready to get down to it.

We decided that simple was best. The first thing was to find out if and when any deliveries were made to the house and that was likely, given how rich the family actually was. Jasper said he would do some asking about among some of his friends, a few of whom had connections with individuals who lived in the same area as Mr. Thompson.

In the meantime, I gathered all the things I wanted to take with me in a backpack, which weren't many, and I would need to keep it with me at all times. We checked on the house frequently, noting when Mr. Thompson visited his mother, knowing that he would be away from the house for a few hours each time.

Once we knew the schedule, we decided on the day we would carry out the plan. Jasper would put together a few groceries, turning up at their back door stating that Mr. Thompson had requested an additional delivery. He would deliberately leave the back door ajar when he took the boxes into the house.

I could then slip in behind him and go through the bedrooms looking for the mirror, which is where I assumed it would be. That would be likely to take a little time as there at least six of them, judging by the number of windows, and that didn't take into account the old servants' quarters at the top of the house. We had no idea in which one it would be, or even if it had been moved somewhere else. He assured me that these old houses had accessible lofts, so he would sneak away when he had dropped off the boxes, hoping that they would think he was just rude enough to go without saying anything.

"When either of us finds the mirror," Jasper urged, "we need to search out the other so that we are together and Alice doesn't arrive with no knowledge of where she is or what's happening. It might freak her out and being in a room with obvious damage to a valuable antique, will definitely create some awkward questions."

He assured me that once Alice was with him, they would leave by the back door and then make their way down toward the beach, pretending to be walking along the waterline like any other couple on holiday.

It was a little loose and we might have to improvise at some point, but it seemed a good plan right now.

I didn't mention the dreaded thought in my head that maybe Edward would have changed his mind about me; I had to cling to the last night we had spent together, when he had said he would always love me.

** Irrevocable **


	13. Chapter 13

**AN: I almost missed a posting because I have no idea what day it is. Luckily, I have a calendar on my phone!**

 **Things are hotting up as we head into the home straight - only a few chapters to go now.**

 **My thanks as always to my beta, SarcasticBimbo and pre-reader, MeteorOnAMoonlessNight. You should read her stories, seriously, they're great.**

 **As always I don't own Twilight, unfortunately SM has that honor.**

* * *

 **Irrevocable**

 **Summary**

It doesn't matter when I live my life, as long as it's with you.

* * *

 **Chapter 13**

 **Bella**

Early morning found me hiding in the bushes at the back of the house, hoping everything would work as we wanted. Jasper strolled up to the door, knocking loudly, even though it was only seven in the morning, and the door opened to show a young girl. From where I was hidden, I could hear the confusion in her tone but nonetheless she stepped aside to allow him to enter with the box he held high on his shoulder.

A quick glance at me as he stepped over the threshold told me that everything was okay so far, and that I should make my way inside as soon as possible. He disappeared from sight and I shot out of the bushes and through the open door before I could second guess my actions.

I could hear the girl and Jasper talking through the open door to the kitchen, him flirting with her to keep her attention away from anything that would be going on behind her. Quietly, I crept past the door, barely breathing, and headed upstairs to the bedrooms.

Faced with a dozen closed doors along two sides of an opulent, galleried landing, I sighed, "Might as well pick one and hope no one is at home." We had seen Mr. Thompson leave for the morning, and after watching for a few weeks, we knew that the house was empty for the time being, other than the few staff he employed, so I was fairly confident that we wouldn't be disturbed.

Taking a right turn, I moved quickly from room to room, finding a linen closet, a bathroom and no less than four bedrooms. But no mirror! Heading back towards the left hand side of the landing, I crossed with Jasper, who was heading towards the third floor. Door after door produced nothing except huge beds, covered in pillows and cushions and antique furniture probably worth a fortune, but still no mirror or at least not the one I was looking for.

Just as I was getting desperate, Jasper hissed, "Bella," from the direction of the top of the stairs, "Up here, I've found it."

I managed to prevent myself from cheering and rushed to follow him back toward what used to be servants' quarters. Entering one of the two rooms where I had seen Jasper disappear, I found that the small rooms that had existed before were now one large room, with an en-suite, running along the whole of one side of the house.

Excited and nervous, I approached the mirror, which had been placed in front of the roof top windows. It was a little tarnished, which I expected after over a hundred years, but the words along the silver bevelled edging were as clear as the day they were inscribed. Tears filled my eyes, not only for the fact that this mirror had been touched by the family I had come to love, but also that it would be the means by which I would finally get the life I wanted.

Jasper came up behind me and hugged me. "Come on, Bella, we had best get moving. We have no idea how long we have without being disturbed." He raised his eyebrows, "And besides, I need to be able to get me and Alice out of here unscathed and that is best done without an audience, don't you think?"

I sniffed and smiled at him, "Thanks Jazz, I needed that push. I know Sara said that we have to destroy the mirror but I don't know if we should, you know, do more than that."

"Hmmm, we don't want to risk anything and without this the vanity set becomes harmless in anyone's hands, doesn't it?" At my look of shock, he hastened to add, "Not that I want it anywhere near either of us. Fuck no; it would be a nightmare for something else to start, wouldn't it?"

I agreed wholeheartedly and, at Jasper's suggestion, we moved the mirror into the en-suite, where there were no smoke alarms, planning on destroying it completely so there was absolutely no way the spell could re-ignite at some point in the future.

Ten minutes later we were standing in the bathroom, having manhandled the mirror into the bath. Taking a deep breath I moved forward, positioning the bag containing the few photos I had of my parents, their wedding rings and a few other items that held sentimental value. I thought back over the things I had dealt with and hoped that I had remembered everything; I didn't want any trouble to fall on either of them.

Before uttering one word, I spun around and hugged Jasper. "In another life we would all have been great friends, Jazz. Tell Alice to live a good life for me, please, take good care of each other and love each other, always." My voice was muffled in his chest and I felt his arms come around me and hug me closer.

"Of course we will, Bella. And thank you from the bottom of my heart for doing this; for giving us this chance."

He stepped back slightly so he could look directly at me. "I know you are doing this because you love Edward, but it is still the bravest and most selfless thing anyone has ever done for me, and I will always remember you.

I only wish that we all could have had the chance to be together as friends."

His voice was thick with emotion and I couldn't for the life of me have uttered another word, so I nodded my head and turned back to the mirror.

Grasping it again in both hands, I cleared my throat and took a deep breath.

" _Looking back through the years_

 _And gazing through time_

 _My future will change his past_

 _His mirrored in mine_

 _To be irrevocable_

 _Two souls need to be one_

 _And destroy the path back_

 _Once and for all"_

The words inscribed were slightly different just as Sara had explained, and I made sure they were said exactly as she had told me. I felt the nausea and darkness creep up on me, and swallowing hard I spoke to Jasper.

"Destroy the mirror, Jasper—now."

"You're too close, Bella, the glass will hit you."

"It doesn't matter," I practically screamed, "Just do it—or that's the end and we will not have another chance—ever."

Jasper finally moved and slid his hand between me and the mirror, raising the small hammer he had brought for this purpose. He struck it twice, directly in the center, and through the last bit of light before oblivion hit me, I watched as it shattered into a million pieces.

** Irrevocable **


	14. Chapter 14

**AN: Well this is it. Did it work?**

 **This is the last chapter of Irrevocable with two epilogues to come.**

 **Thanks as always to SarcasticBimbo, my beta and MeteorOnAMoonlessNight, my pre-reader.**

 **I love reviews, follows and favorites and am excited to read every single one so please give my heart a little flutter this week**

 **If there are any mistakes, they're all mine - I do re-read and tinker, always.**

 **As always Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight. Thanks to her I haven't read anything but FanFiction for over 5 years and I'm proud to say, I'm addicted and I don't want to be cured of my love for all things related.**

* * *

 **Irrevocable**

 **Summary**

It doesn't matter when I live my life, as long as it's with you.

* * *

 **Chapter 14**

 **Edward**

It had been three long months since she left, and I was beginning to wonder if somehow she had changed her mind about us. After listening to Alice describe where she had come from, I wouldn't have blamed her; it sounded as if she would be giving up so much to be with me and I was pretty sure I wasn't worth it.

In fact, without her, I returned to my old self, drinking until the early hours of the morning and neglecting work. My mother had not told father anything, as I had requested; after all, there was no sense in fighting to get him to believe what was unbelievable if it was not to be for the future.

Alice, I have to say, was very patient and spent a lot of time with Rose. They had become friends and I have no doubt that, should Bella not return to me, Alice would be absolutely fine. Despite the fact that she had left the love of her life in a future that she may never belong to, she was optimistic, always telling me that she knew everything was going to be fine. I wished I could believe that.

Alice and I had come to an agreement; we kept separate rooms, and despite our uncertain future, I made sure that she would have whatever life she wished. Times were moving on and although divorce was rare, it was not unheard of, and I was determined that Alice, at least, would have a chance to make something more of her life. To that end, I was working on arranging finances so that she had control of her own future. She urged me to wait and not make arrangements just yet, her optimism boundless.

No matter what I tried to do, it always came back to _her_. I couldn't find solace as I had done before, with the girls in the local bar; none of them were _her_ and I couldn't fathom being with anyone else.

After yet another night filling myself with drink, I returned home and made my way to my rooms. Hope was diminishing, and trudging up the stairs, I decided that enough was enough; I couldn't let the situation stay as it was now. Tomorrow, I thought, would be the time to follow through with my promise to Alice and make sure her future was settled and then I would take the opportunity to travel abroad; maybe I would find some sort of peace for myself, in time.

The following morning, the sun woke me, shining merrily despite my somber mood. Rising and dressing, I entered the dining room to find my mother and father already there. Father was reading the paper and Mother was going over what I assumed were the household accounts as she finished her morning tea.

Alice practically danced into the room not ten minutes behind me announcing, "It's time," in an excited tone. I looked at her strangely but felt that the decisions I had made last night would be better discussed after the meal.

"Alice, would you meet me in the study, when we have finished here, please?" I looked at her to convey that it was definitely time to move forward.

Father merely raised his eyebrows at her exuberance and my reticence alike. Mother looked pained, as if she already knew my thoughts; leaving me to shrug at her piercing look.

Silence covered the room, apart from the clinking of flatware on china.

A gasp from Alice as she dropped her fork with a clang caused everyone to look up. Her face paled as she looked at me. "I told you it was time, Edward." Her eyes were fluttering and closing, and suddenly I knew what was about to happen. I stood and rushed to the door, closing it to ensure that none of the servants entered the room for the moment.

Alice rose from her chair, holding her arms out towards me.

My father rose from his seat followed closely by my mother. "What's wrong, Alice?" he questioned.

"It's time for me to go, Carlisle, Esme. I'm sorry for any confusion this will cause, but Edward will be able to explain—" Her words became fainter as she fell forward resting against me, a beautiful smile on her face showing she was more than ready for her future to begin.

I watched in fascination as her face transformed into that of the woman I had fallen in love with those few months ago, dressed in the same way as she had been when she left. "Bella," I whispered. My mother hovered nearby in case we needed anything, and Father? Well, he looked as if his legs would not hold him up as he sank into the closest seat.

"What—?" he murmured in disbelief, "What's happening, Edward. Who is that?" He looked from Bella's face to mine and then narrowed his eyes at my mother. "Esme, you don't seem to be surprised. What do you know about this?"

"Hush, Carlisle, I will tell you everything soon. Edward, take Bella up to your rooms and I will send Rose with some tea."

Not speaking to my father, I picked Bella up in my arms and headed toward the stairs and my room, ignoring Carlisle's questions behind me.

"Esme, who is this—this Bella—? Where is Mary-Alice?" my father's voice was querulous and insistent as he tried to make sense of what had just happened in front of his eyes.

Their voices faded as I increased the distance between us, almost unable to take my eyes from Bella's face, afraid she would disappear again if I looked away. My heart was beating faster, knowing that she had chosen me; had come to me, despite all the wonders she was giving up in her world. Reaching my rooms, I laid her on my bed, not sure what I should do for her now.

Interrupted by Rose bringing a tray of tea and food, I anxiously asked, "What should I do, Rose?"

"It's fine, Edward, she's fine," she patted my hand as she bustled around the room, closing the curtains and lighting the lamp beside the bed. "The journey will have taken a lot out of her, so her body will need a little time to recover; just stay with her as she may be a little disoriented when she wakes."

She helped me to take the 'jeans'—as Rose called them—off for Bella, so that she could sleep comfortably and covered her with a lightweight blanket.

Closing the door behind her, she left me seated beside Bella on the bed; where I sat for a couple of hours waiting for her to wake. After that, I took to alternating pacing the room to sitting on the sofa and then sitting on the bed, always watching and waiting.

"How is she, Edward?" my mother's voice interrupted my slightly despairing thoughts.

"Rose says she's fine and will wake in her own time; evidently her body needs time to recover from her journey, whatever that means!" I couldn't help the slightly sarcastic tone my voice had taken on, though she didn't deserve it. As usual, she ignored that and slipped into the room, hovering over Bella and stroking her hair back.

"She feels cool, Edward, so I think Rose is right. She will wake when she is ready; just ring down for tea when you are ready," she replied, not rising to my tone of voice. She smiled at me, laying a hand on my cheek.

She stepped towards the table and lifted the tray with the now cold tea, and headed toward the door. Standing again, I opened it and thanked her, immediately returning to Bella's side, after I closed it behind her. The day wore on and the light from behind the curtain faded into evening; still, Bella slept on.

Deciding that there was nothing to be done for now, I changed into my sleep clothes and carefully slid into the bed beside her. I shifted until my body was as close to her as I could get, hoping that when she awoke, she wouldn't think I was crowding her. Spending three months without her had made me realize that she was it for me, and despite wanting to give her room, I couldn't bear to be away from her.

I drifted off to sleep, eventually, though I slept restlessly. The dim light peeking through the curtains brought me back to awareness, to find that at some point in the night, Bella had turned toward me. We were now as close as two people could get without being inside each other. Her body was clamped to my side, my arm around her shoulders pulling her close, and her leg was thrown over me, making me very aware of just how hard I already was.

Groaning under my breath and attempting to pull away a little to ease the pressure, Bella murmured under her breath, 'Edward' and 'stay'. I wasn't sure she was awake but since I didn't really want to be anywhere else, I settled back and turned more toward her, my arms completely surrounding her. I pulled back as she sighed and I could see that she was still asleep, and allowed myself to drift again, unwilling to let her go.

 **Bella**

At some point in the night, his warm breath fell on my shoulder. I knew it was Edward; everything about him drew me in. His smell, his voice, his face, his touch. We had moved so that he was now spooning me from behind and I could feel his erection pushing against my ass. Sleepily, I turned to face him; not that I could see much in the darkness. His hands cupped my face as his lips descended on mine, holding me in place. I was waiting for the bruising pressure, which never came. Instead his touch was gentle and persuasive, almost loving.

My arms twisted around his neck drawing him to me, kissing him back. Leaning over me, his fingers teased my already peaked nipple, tweaking, pulling and pinching. Arching my body towards him brought his mouth to cover the other side, licking, sucking and nibbling. His hand drifted south, down over my belly and into my wet pussy. I registered the sound of whimpers and moans, realizing it was me. This man was tapping into a part of me that I hadn't known existed, and I found myself so in love with him and needing him beyond any kind of reason.

My legs fell willingly open, inviting more of his touch. His fingers entered me, probing and stroking and I moaned into his mouth, writhing under his assault as his thumb rubbed over my clit.

Moving over me, he settled heavily on me, pressing where already I wanted him and slid home, so deep in me that I couldn't tell where he ended and I began. Involuntarily, my legs lifted and wrapped around his waist as he began long, slow, hard, deep thrusts, building the pressure second by second. His arms slid under me, gripping my shoulders, surrounding me with his smell, his heat; the light sheen of sweat from our bodies mingling, becoming one along with us.

His breathing was becoming heavier and more ragged in my ear, matching mine. With shocking suddenness, Edward lifted his torso up with his hands, hooking my legs over his arms, his penetration deeper. Lifting my hips each time he plunged into me, it was mere seconds before I shattered under him, my whole body arching towards him. He chased me, grunting with each thrust, prolonging my release until I thought I would pass out.

He climaxed with a roar, his body becoming rigid; his head was thrown back, brought into sharp relief by the light of the moon appearing for a few seconds, before the room was returned to its previous darkness.

There was silence then, except for the sound of our breathing. I could feel his heart beating fast, thundering in his chest against me, mine just as fast. He lowered his body next to me, and stupidly, tears welled inexplicably in my eyes, trickling into my hairline. I could not have said what they were for; my body just felt the need to release them at that moment. No words were spoken, but as Edward gathered me into his arms, pulling me close, I somehow felt that I was where I belonged and drifted into sleep.

** Irrevocable **


	15. Chapter 15

**AN: We're almost at the end now that Edward and Bella are reunited. Here's a little of what their lives are like after succeeding in permanenty switching places.**

 **My thanks to SarcasticBimbo, who is recovering nicely, for her beta'ing this and my next story, and to MeteorOnAMoonlessNight for her pre-reading.**

 **My apologies for not getting to answer reviews; I've been busy selling myself to a new employer and have now been successfully in finding someone to buy me...**

 **Believe me, I have treasured every review, every new follower and everyone who favorited both me and this little story. It's those little things that have carried me through six weeks of unemployment.**

 **Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer still hasn't given up her rights to Edward Cullen but Rob is still available isn't he?**

* * *

 **Irrevocable**

 **Summary**

It doesn't matter when I live my life, as long as it's with you.

* * *

 **Chapter 15**

 **Epilogue 1**

 **Edward**

I can remember my life before Bella, but it seems like a dream, or someone else's life. The days between her promise to return for always and her appearance at dinner that day, were a nightmare of my fear that she had changed her mind or that, worse, something had gone wrong; and both would mean the end of my future. I knew there would never be another, and though Alice and I had come to an agreement we could both live with, my life would not have been complete, and neither, I suspect, would hers.

But, Alice, ever the optimist, never wavered, she kept me believing. Believing that Bella _would_ return.

From the moment she re-appeared, my heart began to beat again, knowing that she had _chosen_ me over her life in the future. I couldn't wrap my head around what she had left behind, but nevertheless I was absolutely besotted with her and would be forever grateful for whatever had brought her to me.

She fascinated me endlessly, insisting on taking an active part in everything in my life. Previously, I had gone to work and then to the local drinking house to lose myself in the whores and drink. Now, Bella came to work with me everyday and we returned home together. I had to eventually admit that her ideas for the paper were excellent, turning it around into a successful newspaper and before long we were employing the staff I had let go in the previous year. The workforce found it difficult to accept Bella, but her natural exuberance and love for the paper eventually won them over.

The money that marriage to Mary-Alice had brought to my life was never used, although it bothered my conscience that it remained in my possession. Bella, love her, suggested that I should invest it and leave instructions that after we were both gone, I could leave it to Alice Whitlock. She somehow knew that Alice and Jasper would be together for always. In some way, it allowed me to keep my word to the woman I had married, that I would ensure she could have whatever life she wanted; just in a slightly different way to the one I had envisioned.

My father, Carlisle, eventually accepted her; she won him over, too, with her warmth and charm. I have no idea what my Mother said to him to explain the situation, but he never mentioned it to either of us, preferring to just accept things as they were now, glad that we were happy. She made him a better man and changed my Mother from the staid woman I had always knows her to be, into a fun-loving person, eager to be involved in our lives.

I was thankful that Mary-Alice's father had died not long after our wedding. It freed her to follow the life she wanted, and truthfully, I would never have been able to explain to him where she had gone.

My one regret was that I was unable to marry my Bella. She was adamant that it made no difference to her in any way, but I longed to officially make the woman I loved my wife. After a few years of moping about it, Bella suggested that we renew the vows, and although it wasn't quite the marriage I wanted, I agreed that it would be enough to cement our relationship in my mind, as true man and wife.

* * *

 **Bella**

I regretted nothing about leaving my life in the future, except maybe my iPod. The music of the 1890's was definitely not my type of music, but it was a small price to pay for the love of my life.

I never knew what I had been missing before Edward. Clichéd as it might sound, he completed me, he filled the empty part of my heart and soul. Every moment I spent with him was a revelation; he showed me his love time and time again and I could never get enough of him.

Of course, it was not all easy sailing. He had very definite ideas of my place in his life and I was having none of that 'little woman at home' scenario. From the get-go, I insisted that my place was at his side, in everything, and that included work. It took some time for the reporters and print room guys to accept me, but I used everything I had learned in my job with Volturi Publications, turning the paper around in that first year. When Edward was able to take on some of the guys he had to let go previously, they looked at me with different eyes and from then on I was accepted as one of the 'boys'. I'm not sure how much Edward liked that part, but he knew when to stop talking.

There were other things I refused to do, the first being to wear a corset. Awful things, I felt as if I couldn't breathe and never put one on again. I'm sure that if anyone within Esme's circle of acquaintances knew, they would have been scandalized, but I even managed to get her to unbend, at least while at home. Edward certainly liked it; being able to feel the softness of my body against him, even in polite company.

Many other things changed in that first year. I took to wearing jeans, which I had to have made privately. I left my hair down and curling, which Edward loved, although I did compromise and dress it properly in order to spare his parents any uncomfortable confrontations within their circle of friends and colleagues. Instead of riding sidesaddle gracefully, I rode astride as a man would; another scandalous action. Despite all the difficult changes I brought with me, Edward thrived and became a different person. Esme often told me she was amazed at the difference in his manner and how glad she was for the magic that made it all possible.

It was true, he was much more relaxed and dressed casually while at home, much the same way a man of my time would have done. He laughed more and I persuaded him that things like making love outdoors were absolutely acceptable and definitely desired. That was something that never changed; he always desired me and I did him. And for me, I couldn't believe my luck in finding a man that made my blood race and my skin tingle every time we were in the same room.

Edward encouraged me to take as much time as I wanted to myself but I could never stand to be idle, even in my time, and found helping the estate families a rewarding experience. He never minded what I gave or what I did, as long as it made me happy.

Esme and I became close as she took the place of the mother I had lost. We spent time together in the kitchen, baking and just sitting with Rose, talking. The cook was scandalized at first, that I would want to cook for my husband, but eventually she accepted the situation, once I told her she was in no danger of losing her position. She taught me to be a better cook and some mornings could be found sitting with Esme, Rose, and me, talking about anything and everything.

Carlisle avoided me for some time, looking at me strangely every time we happened to be in the same room. I knew Esme had told him of the situation we had found ourselves in and how I had come to be here. I was determined to get to know the man Esme assured me he was and used every opportunity to draw him into conversation. Eventually, he accepted me, but never spoke of the day I had appeared in his dining room.

Rose became my closest friend; more like the sister I never had. I would be forever thankful for her part in making sure Edward and I were together. Emmett, her husband, became my friend at our first meeting, morphing into the place a brother would have taken, if I'd had one. He knew my story but never questioned my place in their lives, the four of us often spending time together after work was done for the day.

And last but not least, Alice; the one who had swapped her life for mine. I knew Jasper loved her the same way I loved Edward, and there was never any doubt in my mind that they would stay together for the rest of their lives. I wanted her to know how thankful I was and put a letter in our paper, hoping that she would see it, though there was no way for me to know that it would find her.

** Irrevocable **


	16. Chapter 16

**AN: Well, here it is; the final chapter of Irrevocable and we get to hear from Alice.**

 **Hope you have enjoyed this one and thank you to all favoriters, followers and reviewers. My apologies for not answering reviews; I started a new job this week and it's hard to get my head around both in this last couple of weeks, it's all been a bit hit and miss.**

 **Thanks to SarcasticBimbo and MeteorOnAMoonlessNight for their beta and prereading services. I'd never get anywhere without either of you.**

 **Stay tuned for another story, Skyjacked, which I will be posting soon...**

 **Usual Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer still hasn't given me her rights to Edward Cullen :-(**

* * *

 **Irrevocable**

 **Summary**

It doesn't matter when I live my life, as long as it's with you.

* * *

 **Chapter 16**

 **Epilogue 2**

 **Alice**

When I first slipped forward in time, I was confused and afraid. That didn't last long, as I discovered makeup and clothes and ventured out into the world of the year 2016.

I remembered my wedding day and buried my feelings deep inside. My father was stuck in time and believed wholeheartedly that my place was as a married woman. My money and my body owned by a man. My mother had been alive when I met Edward, and she and my father had agreed we would be married. I was ten years old and had no idea what that truly meant.

My father and Carlisle Cullen had been friends for many years and had it not been for the fact that his business was failing, I was sure that I could have changed his mind about marriage to his son, Edward. Overhearing them talk had me despairing that I would ever have that perfect love.

The eve of my wedding, Esme left me in his chambers, dressed in a virginal nightgown, my body shaking in terror. She had done her best to ease my fears of what was to come, and although I didn't know how, I was absolutely sure I didn't want to give myself to someone who not only didn't love me, but clearly did not want to be married to me, either. I longed for a soulmate, having only caught a glimpse of a golden haired man in my dreams.

At that moment, I vowed that even if I had to stay married to Edward, there was no way he would find me an easy person. I may act shy and demure, but I was nothing of the sort, and he would find that out the hard way. I didn't mind him using the dowry I brought with me to keep his business alive, but there was no way I wanted to be the same as my mother; nothing but an empty society wife.

Finding myself in the future was the best thing that had ever happened to me; although I had no idea how it had come to be. I wandered through the house I had found myself in, almost afraid to touch anything. I awoke on a settee surrounded by what were clearly journals, letters, and photographs. Shockingly, I recognized Esme, Carlisle, and Edward in them. Leaving those, I searched the other rooms, finding a bedroom, a bathroom so much more luxurious than I had ever seen before, and a kitchen. Searching through the cupboards, I found food in various cupboards and was fascinated by appliances placed on counter tops. Taking food with me, I took a seat in the living room again, and picked up one of the journals lying on the table. Realizing that this was something belonging to Esme Cullen, I couldn't help but read them all.

Unfortunately, it appeared that none of the Cullens, including myself, had a happy life. Reading the newspaper articles, I was horrified to find out about my own death; not something anyone would ever wish to know, and even though I did not want to be married to Edward, his death after mine caused me sorrow. Esme and Carlisle had been nothing but kind to me and to know Edward's untimely end would be the end of them, was too much to bear.

I vowed that, even if I was unable to effect a permanent switch in time, I would not allow that fate to befall any member of the family I had been married into, against my will or not.

I spent the day reading and experimenting with all the strange devices I found in the house. The water in the bathroom was the most exhilarating thing I had felt, all that instant hot water ready for me whenever I wanted it was such an intoxicating feeling, I stood under it three times in the first day. Whoever lived in this house I found myself in had very good taste in the sweet smelling lotions I discovered.

When the strange device on the table rang, I realized it was a telephone and decided that it was something I would not be touching. The only thing in the kitchen I recognized was the refrigerator, in which I found many delicious foods. I resolved to leave the rest of the items alone. If I was destined to be here for a long time, I was sure I would eventually figure them out.

The next day, deciding I wanted to venture out into the streets, I searched through the closet, finding the most enticing of clothing. Men's pants, sized for a woman, short skirts, tops that showed so much skin even I was scandalized. I turned my attention to the chest, filled with the most beautiful undergarments I had ever seen and felt. On the surface of the dressing table, I discovered the greatest find; creams. potions, lotions and colored cosmetics for the face. It did take a few hours of exciting experimentation but by the time I was ready to leave the house and explore the local area, I was happy with the total look I had achieved.

Taking my courage in both hands, I opened the front door and stepped through it, venturing out into the streets surrounding the house, fascinated more and more the longer I stayed and the further I walked. It was so different from the way of life I had known up until now, so taking my courage in both hands I settled into a seat outside an eatery. I ordered tea and something called a sandwich, thankful that the menu I was given had pictures. I sat there for a few hours, watching the people walking past and thinking about what might have happened to put me here; I knew I wasn't dreaming.

I was disappointed when I awoke in the morning, obviously back in my own time; in Edward's chambers. After removing myself to the guest chambers, Edward knocked on the door later in the day. I had spoken to Esme earlier and I knew I had confused her, but I was still trying to make sense of what had happened to me. I spoke to Edward only through the door, refusing him entry and was glad he left without demanding anything further.

Spending the next day or so making sure Edward and I did not confront each other was difficult, but I remained in my room when he was at home. He knocked a few times wanting to talk but I wasn't yet ready; I knew I wanted that other life and it would seem that nothing was under my control, and I would, once again, have to wait for someone else to make decisions that affected me.

Two days later I got my wish, I woke in the bedroom in what I now knew as Bella's house. Deciding on another day of exploring, I dressed in a sleeveless top and a very short skirt, which was very cooling in the hot air outside. I know it was rude of me but when I found money in a purse hanging on a hook inside the front door, I was determined that I would have some fun today; after all, I might never return again.

After a few hours of shopping, I made my way to the same eatery as before, and sat in the same seat as I had the previous day. The other seats surrounding me filled up over the next few hours with young men and women and I couldn't help but be envious of their interactions. A young man with golden hair asked if he could take the seat on the opposite side of my table and as I nodded to him indicating that he could, my heart beat double-time. It was him; I was sure of it. The man in my dreams, who introduced himself as Jasper Whitlock.

We talked for hours and eventually I succumbed and told him the truth of who I was and how I came to be here. He didn't flinch once and seemed to believe every word. I was as fascinated with him as he seemed with me.

The following day, we met again and as he walked me home after spending the day together, he kissed me lightly. I knew right then that he was that man; my soulmate. I invited him into the house, and we spent hours talking and kissing. It seemed so natural for us to be together as man and wife, that I forgot that we had not been married. When he left in the morning, I vowed I would find a way to be with him for always, and set about writing a letter to Bella explaining as much as I could, suggesting that she speak to Esme, as I would do on my return.

When I returned the second time, I was ready to confront Edward and do what I could to make this time swap permanent. From my first conversation with Edward it was clear that he was in love with Bella in a way he would never be with me.

After speaking to Esme, there was nothing further to do but to wait for Bella to make her decision. I had already spoken to Jasper before he left and I had every faith that he would do his utmost to help her to make the right decision for her, even if it left us apart.

I had faith in Bella, but Edward grew more despondent as each day passed with no change. Although I never ceased to tell him that it would happen, I was still grateful that he was putting plans in place to transfer money to me so I could have whatever life I wanted. I didn't tell him that I thought I was with child; I remembered the details Bella had left for me and that in her time, I had died from childbirth. Armed with this knowledge, that would not happen and although I would tell Edward the truth, to the world it would have to seem as if it was our baby.

My father, the man who practically gave me away, was disinterested in anything that was going on in my life, and within the first month of my marriage decided he would rather join my mother than be there for me. He had been absent through my childhood and after her death, spent most of his time morosely drinking and staring at her picture. Beyond my initial sadness at his passing, nothing changed in my life, while I waited for Bella's decision.

Almost three months after I had seen Jasper, I woke feeling strange and a curious excitement ran through me. It's time, I thought to myself and hastened to freshen up and dress for the day. I almost danced into the dining room with happiness, telling Edward that it was time. I had no idea when it would happen, although now I was sure that it would be today.

Halfway through the morning meal, I began to feel strange and the edges of my vision turned grey and wavy. Suddenly, the fork I held in my hand became too heavy to hold and my eyes closed involuntarily. I felt Edward's arms around me and tried to tell him that everything would be alright. Unable to speak, the grey edged closer and then turned black and consciousness faded.

Two days later I woke in Bella's bedroom, Jasper lying beside me. He told me that he and Bella had had a hard time not only finding the final piece of the puzzle but also trying to get the new owner to sell it. He explained that they hadn't succeeded in doing that, but had managed to break in and somehow follow the remaining instructions Sara had described.

It was over; I was here with my soulmate for the rest of our lives. Jasper explained how Bella had set everything up for us to be able to move on with no suspicion and our first act as partners was to move to Texas where his family lived. He was over the moon about the baby and proposed immediately. We were married within the month and have never looked back.

Over the next few months, I visited the library many times, checking issues of the Chicago Chronicle. I had a feeling that Bella might try to contact me in some way and I wanted some reassurances that her life was as happy as mine had turned out.

I was fairly sure that it would be within the year, and so each month I checked every issue from the day we had miraculously swapped places. And then one day, there was something that had not been there the day before.

 _My dear Alice Whitlock,_

 _You may never read this, but somehow I know you are watching. I will be eternally grateful for your insight between May and August of 1897, which allowed me to have the life I wished for with Edward. Despite early difficulties, we have never been happier and I trust that your life, too, is all that you wished for it to be._

 _I know that the actions that we took in that period changed the lives of six people who were directly involved and no doubt others with whom we interacted._

 _Edward and I have set up a trust fund for you, repaying that which was lost to you on your marriage. On our death, at some point in the future, you will receive a missive from Jenks & Jenks Solicitors, informing you of a legacy. It is the least that we could do for you to ensure your life is all that you wish it to be._

 _Take care of yourself and your family, wherever they may be._

 _Our grateful thanks and love,_

 _Edward and Bella Cullen_

Remembering the first newspaper cuttings I had read, I made it a point to check the same ones at regular intervals. Though I was almost sure of their happy future, I had a need to know that we had managed to change the future for the better.

Eventually, I happened upon an entry that had me ecstatic for them. The announcement of a baby boy, along with more information about the family. It would seem that their lives knew as much happiness as mine had, which confirmed that our actions that final day were the right ones.

And that is the end of the strangest story ever told. So if you ever find a vanity set with engraved words, take care of it; it may lead you to your soulmate and the love of your life.

**The End**


End file.
